Legend of Zelda: Black Blood
by HeavyArtillery
Summary: In the ruins of civilization, 10 years after a disastrous outbreak of a doomsday disease, Link Gaiden and Zelda Harkinian must fight together for a slim chance of restoring order to the world. They will encounter friend and enemies, new and old, and battle the horrors of the wasteland if they are to succeed. I do not own anything. On haitus.
1. The Beginning

Legend of Zelda: Black Blood

Year 3047 AD

10 years ago...

" Mr. President, place your palm on the scanner."

Daphanes Johanson, president of the United Republic of Hyrule, was facing a difficult decision. Whether or not he should give the launch codes of the URH's nuclear missile arsenal to the computer.

The reason was not for nuclear war, but a pandemic.

Around seven years ago, a spacial rift opened up over Castlpolis, the URH capitol, and a large populace of demons descended down on the city. The demons claimed that they came in peace, that they arrived from a dying realm and wished to coexist with the nations of the planet of Hyrule. Looking back on it, the president realized how foolish it was to accept their offer.

However though he had no choice. The URH was already fighting against the Gerudo Alliance and the Twili Empire, and it couldn't afford another war. Especially with Demons. He had heard legends about demons that had once lived in Hyrule, and how vicious they were whenever they hadn't gotten their way. He allowed the demons to live on the URH frontier, much to the locals displeasure.

After which, small outbreaks of the disease appeared. At first, he thought nothing of the outbreaks, thinking that they were the outbreaks of some new strain of the Hylian Flu, but everything changed five years ago. That was when the the Centers of Hylian Disease Control alerted him that it was no flu, it wasn't even from this realm, it was a mutagenic bacteria. As the pandemic began to spread, the populace went into a massive panic.

After awhile, the military managed to hold the infected, which were now cannibal monsters, off from the major cities, Castlpolis, Hylia City, Golden City, etc., but then leadership in the infected emerged. Thats right, leadership! The cannibals had leaders, as it turned out. The CHDC found that the bacterial colonies had a shared conscious. Now most of the bacterial consciousnesses were stupid, driven by basic instinct to kill or infect, however smarter ones, the leaders, could act like a regular, non-infected person. They could strategize, speak, and the reports from the front lines had said that they walked around in an almost regal manner. One of the smarter Black Blood, a name adopted by the media due to the infected's blood vessels turning black due to a large amount of the bacteria within the body, pushed several injured, bleeding fellow infected into each cities water supplies, placing the disease in the drinking water. Within a few nights, the primary bulk of the military was either dead, infected or scattered, and infections within the cities spread like wildfire.

Within weeks, the disease reached critical mass and plan Deadly Rain was forced to be implemented. It entailed launching the entire Hylian nuclear arsenal into every major population center on the planet, including the ones that weren't in the URH's control. This was supposed to stop the disease from spreading. Daphanes had given an executive order to what was left of the media network to try and alert as many surviving citizens of the impending nuclear holocaust.

Now, Daphanes had to give the computer the launch codes. He sighed as he swiped the code card on the computer, placed a drop of blood on a panel for DNA authentication, and had his eye scanned.

"President Johansen recognized"

Two key panels slid open to reveal two key holes. He stepped aside as the Supreme Judge and the High Congress man moved to place the launch keys into the key holes.

"Confirm launch", a mechanized voice called out.

Daphanes looked around to the group, which looked back, waiting.

"Now, Mr. President", said the vice president.

Daphanes gave a weak nod. "I, President Daphanes, confirm launch of the entire United Republic of Hyrule nuclear arsenal.".

"Launch confirmed. Firing nuclear arsenal in T minus 10 minutes", the computer droned.

"Come mister president, we need to get you to the bunker", said the vice president.

The group of men began walking toward the lift that would take them to the deepest bowels of the planet. As they made they're way to the lift, the civil services advisor suddenly collapsed onto the floor.

"James! James are you okay?", asked his assistant. James began rasping strangely, and as Daphanes stooped he saw the man's veins turning black. The others in the group saw this and quickly took a few steps back.

"He's infected!", cried the Defense Minister.

Before the security guard could whip out his gun, the new Infected sprung forth and sunk his jaw into Daphanes neck. Daphanes cried out from pain as the infected ripped out a chunk of flesh. Suddenly, a gunshot rang out and the infected collapsed, dead. Just as Daphanes was about to thank the guard, the Defense Minister crouched in front of him.

"I'm sorry sir but you're infected...", his voice trailed off as his eyes flicked down to Daphanes veins. They were beginning to darken.

" Do it. Do it now. I don't want to become one of them." , rasped Daphanes.

The Defense Minister nodded. " As you wish, sir". He gestured to the guard.

The guard walked over and leveled it to Daphanes head. " Good luck in the Sacred Realm sir. May the Goddesses watch over you.", said the guard.

"Good luck to you too, you'll be needing it.", Daphanes croaked out. Daphanes felt his grip on reality slipping when the guard's handgun's muzzle flashed and his world went dark for the rest of eternity.


	2. The City

Chapter 2

10 years later...

Link Gaiden looked out over the vast, cruel wasteland of what was left Hyrule. As he looked over the desolate landscape, he thanked the Goddesses for the planet's strange ability to adsorb most of the fallout radiation from the nukes that had been set off. Only a few species of plants and animals were able to survive. Unfortunately, those surviving animals had eaten so little that Hylians went on to the menu. Couple that with the nomadic raiders, hostile village folk, and the wandering hordes of infected... He shivered trying not to think about the flesh-eating, zombie-like cannibals that wandered the wasteland.

He was a young man, twenty four to be exact. He had a head full of dirty, shaggy blond hair. On his hair, he wore a green cap that had once belong to his father. The cap's color matched his thick coat. The coat was worn and had several patches all over it. On his back was a sword, carbine assault, and a pack. Shielding his legs were thick, tan pants. He had finger less gloves and wore combat, actual combat, a Hylian commando's to be exact, boots on his feet. To finish it all up, his eyes were deep blue, the color of the ocean.

He looked to the north, seeing their next stop, a bombed out city with a giant chunk missing, probably from a nuke.

"Wonderful weather we're having, huh?", said a voice behind him. He turned around to see his older sister, Tetra, scrambling up the slope to meet him.

"Yeah, considering the circumstances for the past ten years", answered Link looking up at the cloudy skies where a few weak rays of sunshine peeked through. After the nukes rained down and demolished ever city on the planet, Hyrule's climate drastically changed. First off, the nuclear explosions had sent up a large amount of dust and dirt into the upper atmosphere. Because of that, sunlight was effectively blocked out. This caused a rapidly decrease of global temperatures. And to top it all off, (literally)the icecaps at the top (told ya) and bottom of the planet quadrupled in size. Where did those greedy icecaps get all that water to freeze from you might ask. Well, from the ocean, duh. The oceans were more like big lakes than the massive bodies of water they were a decade ago. So now Hyrule was in what scientists like to call a nuclear winter. Yippie.

Tetra made it to the top, looking at the ruined city in the distance.

She was twenty eight, had naturally curly hair, sharp blues eyes and wore her blue coat and baggy brown jeans in a way that somehow made her look like a pirate.

"I really think we shouldn't go to there.", she said.

"How's Aryll doing?", Link asked ignoring her statement.

"Watching over our stuff," Tetra said, jerking her head in the direction of Link's younger sister, who was currently moving around their things, looking like she was taking an inventory on their belongings. Like Link, she had dirty blond hair, however, it wasn't shaggy. She wore a purple, fluffy coat and was nineteen years old.

"You did hear what I said, right? That I have a bad feeling about that city?".

Link looked lost in thought and just as Tetra opened her mouth to tell him of her concerns again along with few angry insults, Link spoke a simple sentence, "We need supplies"

Tetra opened her mouth furiously but Link cut her off again. "The city should be full of supplies, Tet, and we're going there. We need food and medicine. Our stores are awfully low because of that cold you came down with", said Link.

"Fine! Have it your way. But if we die, I hope you can live with the guilt!", said Tetra angrily before jumping down the ledge and making her way to Aryll while muttering profanity to vulgar to be described. Link sighed and followed her.

It was time to head for the city.

X. X. X. X. X. X. X.

The wind whistled through the abandoned buildings as the group of three made their way carefully though the outskirts of the city. Link held up his hand, signaling his sisters to stop. Then he pointed to the most intact building on the block.

"We'll search there. Tetra you guard the front door, Aryll and me will look for supplies."

The two girls nodded in agreement. Link and Aryll left Tetra to her guard duty and went up to the door of the building. The paint of the building was chipped and vines grew up from the ground, some dead and withered some they walked in, they saw that part of the staircase had collapsed. A skeleton with it's rib cage destroyed seemed to smile evilly at them.

"Check this floor, I'll go upstairs", Link told Aryll.

Link made his way to the 2nd floor. He cautiously checked the corners just in case if there was a nasty surprise waiting for him.

After he sure that the hallway was clear, he opened the nearest door. He stopped in his tracks when the scent of cooking meat entered his nostrils. He looked around to see several sleeping bags and a large pile of food and a pan on a portable stove with ham sizzling inside it. He thought about calling his sisters to come see this when he heard a thud and a shuffle in a room to his left.

He took his carbine rifle out, an item in which he took from the half eaten corpse of a Hylian Marine nine years ago. He approached the door slowly and with his back against the wall he opened the door. Suddenly, something blond and pink barreled into him pushing him on to the ground and causing his head to violently crash into the floor.

When his vision cleared, he saw a blond girl, eyes filled with anger, holding a knife to his throat. Link did what was only natural.

"ARYLL, TETRA!"


	3. An Unexpected Offer

"Shut up!", the girl snarled at Link, pressing her knife harder on his throat. Link was fearing that today was his time to go to Sacred Realm when he heard Tetra's and Aryll's voices chattering rapidly at the bottom of the stair case and thundering footsteps as the raced up to where he was. The girl heard them to, and Link saw that the anger in her eyes was replaced with fear. Now was his chance. Link bucked up throw the girl off him. He heard her land with a satisfying thump on the floor. He then turned around and kicked the knife out of her hand while pulling out a handgun and pointing it at her. He was starting to asked the girl a question when his sisters rounded the door frame to see him. "Link! You're okay! I thought that you came across an infected...", Aryll said her voice trailing off when she spotted the girl laying on the ground, looking wildly between Link and his sisters. Suddenly Tetra looked up from the girl and sniffed the air. "Who's cooking meat?", she asked. Aryll shot an annoyed glance at Tetra before turning back to Link. "Who's that", she asked. "Some girl who just jumped me", Link growled. "She's not the only one", said Tetra nodding toward the room where the girl had ambushed Link. Link looked in to see several people inside, including a middle age man with graying hair, a tall, slender woman, a large, muscular guy with a red pompadour, a short man, another man dressed in canary yellow, who was holding the hand of a woman about same age as him, and finally a young man that looked like he would be in high school. All of them, however, were unarmed. They were also looking at Link and his sisters with obvious fear in their eyes. "If you're going to kill me, get it over with", said a voice. Link looked down to see that he was still holding a gun to the girl's head, and that she had gotten her hostile demeanor back. Link carefully lowered his handgun and said calmly,"I won't kill you. Just as long as you don't trying to slit my throat." The girl got up carefully, and asked, "Why did you come here?"

"Supplies.", Link answered.

"Well all the supplies here are ours", said the girl nastily.

The middle age man walked forward and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder as if he were her father.

"Who are you people? Are you raiders?", asked the man.

Link bit back a surge of anger. How dare that man call him and his sisters raiders! Raider were considered the lowest of the low. They pillage and burned anywhere they go. They rape women, steal everything no matter how low in value, and they sometimes resorted to cannibalism when food was scarce.

The man eyed him wearily and Link realized that he was trembling from suppressed rage. He looked at his sisters and saw similar reactions in both of them. Link took a deep breath and answered,"We're not raiders. Just a bunch of survivors looking for food."

The man looked at Link. He thought for a few seconds and then said,"Your welcomed to stay here for a night if you wish." "Father!", yelped the girl, spinning around to face the man,"What do you think your doing." The man ignored his daughter and looked Link straight in the eye and said,"However, it won't be free."

Link sighed. _Figures_, he thought, _nothing's free nowadays_. "What's your price?", Link asked. The girl's father smiled.

"Only a story on how you managed to get this far."

Link was unsuccessful in keeping the shock off his face. That was basically for free!

Though not everyone shared his joy. "What do you think your doing?!", the man's daughter hissed,"We can't let them stay!."

The man silenced his daughter with a look. Then he turned to Link, his eyes gleaming. "What is your answer?"

"Yes, of course!", said Link.

The man gestured to the sleeping bags.

"Then you must pay your fee first."


	4. Cat Fight

"Allow me to introduce myself and my companions," said the man to Link and his sisters.

"I am Gaepora Harkinian and this is my wife, Impa," he continued, pointing at the tall, lithe woman across from him. "and my daughter, Zelda." His finger went in the direction of the girl who had ambushed Link when he tried to explore the small apartment.

Now that Link didn't have a knife to his throat or dealing with a somewhat large group of survivors, he could see that Miss Harkinian wasn't exactly hard on the eyes. She had a body similar to her mother's, yet it wasn't as lithe and had curves in all the right places. She wasn't as dirty as one would expect a post-apocalyptic survivor, and as a matter of fact, it seemed like she bathed everyday. Her hair was a luscious golden color and her eyes were a deep cerulean. The cerulean eyes in question were currently narrowed at Link as if she expected him to suddenly start attacking everyone like a rabid animal.

Gaepora nodded his head in the direction of an old man and his high school age son.

"That is Elzo and his son, Vaati," he said.

Elzo's form seemed frail and broken. Link didn't doubt that he had arthritis, but his eyes told a different story. They were hard and determined, as if he didn't give a fuck if he was an old and that he would fight with all his strength to stay alive.

Vaati on the other hand, seemed like your typical emo teenager. He was staring at the ceiling as if Link and his sisters were beneath his notice.

While he was busy observing Elzo and Vaati, Gaepora spoke up again. "That's Pipit Flight and Karane Arch.", he said, gesturing to the man wearing a canary yellow shirt who holding the hand of a woman wearing a green beret.

"And that's Groose," finished Gaepora, pointing at the muscular, pompadour hair-styled man, who gave a stiff nod to him. Link wondered how it was possible for to still have the supplies to keep that pompadour.

"So, will you start your story?", asked Gaepora.

Link nodded and began.

He told them about when he and his sisters had woken up one morning in Hylia City to find their mother infected. How their father sacrificed himself to buy his children time to escape the house. How they moved far away from the city, how they saw the great city get nuked along with multiple other cities in the area. How they spent a year in a cave waiting for the fallout to settle. How they raided a overran military base to get weapons. How they spent the last several years wandering the wasteland. Right to the point where they arrived in this city.

Link finished his story and the room was in silence. He saw the untrustworthy, angry look that Zelda had been giving him had been waned with a slight look of sympathy.

Gaepora stared at Link. "You have suffered a lot just to survive, boy, is It really as bad as you say? Or do you happen to have bad luck.", he asked.

Link stared at Gaepora, his words didn't sound right. Gaepora sounded as if... as if he never came out of this apartment.

"Have you ever even been out there?", Link asked.

Gaepora shook his head. "Never.", he answered

Just as Link was about to ask Gaepora another question, Tetra interrupted.

"Huh! That explains a lot!", she said, in a tone that made her sound condescending.

"What is that supposed to mean?", asked Zelda. Link saw anger flicker in her eyes. He counldn't blame her. Fights with his sister usually started with her talking like that.

"It's just the fact that you people were holed up here, all nice and safe, while others suffered out there.", said Tetra waving towards the window.

"So?"

_Oh crap_, Link thought, _this is about to turn into a cat fight._

"Well than, I just go straight to it. I think the you people are cowardly and weak. That if you went out in the real world, you probably be dead within ten seconds.", Tetra said, a faint smirk playing on her lips.

Link didn't like that smirk and ,apparently, neither did Zelda because she launched herself across the room and began a full out assault on his sister.

Immediately, Link sprung to his feet and him along with the muscular guy, Groose wasn't it pulled the quarreling girls off each other. Groose had Tetra, who, realizing the battle was over, wasn't struggling to free herself. Zelda on the other hand, was writhing and squirming so much that Link feared that he would have to tighten his grip painfully around her to keep her from attacking Tetra again.

"ZELDA! Stop this madness at once!", cried her mother, Impa, sharply.

Zelda went limp in Link's arms and he let her go. Groose freed Tetra and both girls were looking daggers at each other.

_Great_, Link thought, _just when she was starting to warm up to us_.

Gaepora cleared his throat.

"Um, it's getting late, and we should go to bed.", he said glancing at the two girls, neither of which had backed down from their death glare contest.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure. We'll go get our sleeping bags. Come Tetra.", Link called

They went outside and got their sleeping bags. Link was turning around to head back in to the apartment when Aryll snapped at Tetra,"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Tetra opened her mouth to protest, but Aryll cut her off ,"They're our hosts for goddess sake! We can't just go around insulting them to their faces! Promise me you won't do that again and go apologize!"

"What! I not going to-"

"Do it!"

"NO!"

"Do it Tetra, before I drag you over there and force you to."

Link had never seen Aryll so livid. To be honest, she was kind of scaring him. Aryll was usually a sweet, soft spoken girl. Seeing her so... pissed off seemed unnatural.

Tetra seemed to have taken Aryll's threat seriously so she finally muttered, "Fine...".

They walked back into the apartment and Aryll followed Tetra closely as she went to apologize to Zelda.

Link spread out his sleeping bag and took of his large coat and equipment on to the floor. He sighed as he laid down on his sleeping bag and almost instantly fell asleep.


	5. Not Your Regular Morning

Zelda opened her eyes to a shaft of sunlight that was shining on her face. She groaned and flipped over, burying her face in her pillow. She tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't manage to calm her mind. It was now bombarding her with memories of the previous day. Her ambush against that Link Gaiden fellow. Listening to his story. Her fight with his sister. Not to mention his eyes. Deep pools of blue, like they could search her soul. And he probably had a good body. She started wondering if he was good in other places... _No. Bad Zelda._

She was pretty surprised when Tetra had apologized to her so quickly after their fight, though she suspected that it had something to do with the younger sister hovering behind her, looking as if one word of the apology was wrong she would snap her sister's neck.

She got up to begin her regular mourning routine. First, she would turn on the portable stove. If the gas canister had run out. She would make her way to the basement where they had found a large surplus of supplies years ago. Then she would cook breakfast, change her clothes if they were too dirty, and clean her hair. However, today she decided that her clothes weren't _that_ dirty and skipped to cleaning her hair. _Okay_. Maybe she didn't exactly feel safe taking off her clothes with three strangers that she _knew_ was armed to teeth. Hey, ten years of living in a post-apocalyptic world teaches you to be wary of stranger, even if you were holed up in an apartment for the most of it.

When she finished cleaning and brushing her hair, she took a few ribbons and tied them around her locks. She went and checked on the cooking food(powdered cuckoo eggs) and walked over to the window,looking out over the wrecked city.

She sat, remembering happy days before the outbreak and the nuclear holocaust. She was so immersed in those memories that she jumped ten feet in the air when she heard someone stir behind her. She turned around to see Link looking blearily around the room.

"What time is it?", he asked.

Zelda looked up in the sky for the position of the sun.

"Ummmm... seven or eight o'clock? I'm not sure.", she answered.

"Thanks.", Link grunted, before flopping back down onto his sleeping bag.

_At least doomsday hasn't taken_ his _manners away_, she thought. She thought that he went back to sleep when he got up with a gun in his hand. Zelda yelped at the sight of the weapon, but he didn't pay any attention to her. Instead he threw on his coat and began walking to his door. Zelda got over her initial shock and jumped up, asking "Where are _you_ going?"

"Hunting", was the gruff reply.

Zelda bit back a snicker. "Good luck with that", she said, with a hint of sarcasm.

Apparently he caught that and turned to her.

"What do you mean 'good luck with that'?", he asked.

Zelda looked at him innocently.

"Nothing. Just that their aren't exactly a lot of animals to hunt lately and wouldn't a hard core survivor man like you know that?"

Link frowned and said,"Who said anything about animals? I meant supplies."

With that he turned back around and continued walking to the door.

Zelda called,"I don't think you'll find much! We search the other building around here and found nothing!"

Link sighed, turned around, and asked, "Why do you want to keep me here so bad?"

"Who said I wanted to keep you here? I was just letting you know that your 'hunting' isn't likely to turn anything up.", Zelda answered.

"Fine. I guess I'll stay here", Link muttered, making his way back to his sleeping.

Zelda went to check on breakfast and saw that it was cooked so she took a bunch of plates and began shoveling equal portions into them.

The rest of the group was starting to get up so Zelda began to hand out plates piled with eggs to them, starting with her family. She eventually reached Link and his sisters.

"Thank you", said the younger sister, Aryll, kindly as she took the food and handed one plate to her brother and another to her sister.

Zelda got her plate and went over to her parents who were quietly discussing something. As she sat down near them she heard what they were talking about.

"...should let them stay.", said her father, Gaepora.

"No. We barely know anything about them. What if they're cannibals?", he mother, Impa, answered.

"They're _kids_. Look at them, the boy is about Zelda's age. We can't just turn them away.", Gaepora said.

Zelda frowned at this. She was twenty four years old and it seem that Link was roughly her age and _she_ most certainly _not_ a kid.

A low electronic whine filled the room for a few seconds and she turned to see Link fiddling around with an old military radio.

"Fine!"

Zelda turned back around to see her mother glaring at her father.

"They can stay, but if they so much as breath in the wrong way-", Impa made a very violent gesture that left Zelda stunned.

Gaepora frowned. "Very well. I will go tell them the good news." Zelda could see that despite the stoic look her father had on his face, that he was brimming with excitement.

Zelda sighed. The end of civilization had changed her father very little. He was still a very kind and gentle man and Zelda hoped that would never change.

Zelda watched the reactions of the Gaidens as her father invited them to live her.

Aryll froze and looked up, her eyes filled with gratitude. Link stopped messing around with his radio and looked up, squinting at her father like his was trying to work out if this was a trap. Tetra just said a very loud,"_What_?!".

"Why would you want us to join you?!", Tetra asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Errrr... What?", said Gaepora.

"I mean", Tetra continued, "We're so messed up!"

"I'm sorry, what?", Gaepora said weakly.

"I have anger management issues", Tetra said, jabbing herself in the chest, "Aryll, is nice but she can turn into a psychopath if you mess with her enough. And Link," Tetra paused dramatically, " Is a religious nut."

"What?" Zelda asked.

Yeah", said Tetra casually, " he doesn't think that the goddesses abandoned us."

Now this may seem strange, but in the final hours, the people if Hyrule prayed and prayed to the Golden Goddesses for salvation, but it never came, and when the nukes crashed down on all the major cities of the planet, the idea that the goddesses had turned their backs on everyone in Hyrule spread like wildfire.

Nowadays, people who still have faith in the goddesses were ridiculed and sometimes killed.

Zelda tried to suppress a disbelieving snigger, but she wasn't successful. As a matter of fact, the whole room was filled with chuckles and giggles. Link lowered his head and began rapidly turning the dial on the radio.

Zelda saw that his face was red, whether it was with anger or embarrassment she couldn't tell.

"Errrr... Well...," her father began.

"That doesn't really matte-", he was cut off when the radio in Link's hand suddenly burst with sound, a voice.

_"... This is Ordon Village ... Can anybody hear this? This is the Defense Minister of the United Republic of Hyrule speaking... If you can hear this, come to Ordon... We have food... Supplies... Protection... I repeat, If you can hear this..."_


	6. We're screwed

_"... This is Ordon Village ... Can anybody hear this? This is the Defense Minister of the United Republic of Hyrule speaking... If you can hear this, come to Ordon... We have food... Supplies... Protection... I repeat, If you can hear this..."_

Link stared at the radio in his hands. His mind was blank at first, only filled with the electronic buzzing of the radio and the words that erupted from it.

Link looked up to see the whole room staring at him. The radio was silent now. but it's transmission hung in the air.

_Food... Supplies... Protection..._

His shock now wearing off, Link began to feel excited, so much that it felt like his chest was about to explode. He looked at Tetra and Aryll and saw similar reaction in the both of them. They knew what this meant. No more worrying about their next meal. No more dodging infected or hostile survivors. No more wandering a cold, barren wasteland. He could start a new life if he got to Ordon. Get a job, if Ordon had some sort of infrastructure, and if they had currency or something, he'd get himself rich too. Maybe get a wife and start a family...

"Ah-hem"

The cough jerked Link out of his thoughts. Link quickly detected the source.

Zelda Harkinian looked at him.

"Ummm... I guess this means you're not staying?", she asked.

Was it Link, or did it she sound... disappointed?

"Yes"

Aryll was looking at their hosts kindly and said, "Yes, we're going to go."

Okay, Miss Zelda Harkinian was _definitely_ looking crestfallen.

"If you wouldn't mind", continued Aryll, "We would a few hours longer to plan our journey."

"Of course we don't mind!", said Gaepora. He pointedly glance at the rest of his group which reluctantly mumbled and nodded in agreement.

"Thank you", Aryll said, smiling brightly at Gaepora.

_I swear_, Link thought, _if the world hadn't ended, Aryll would've made the world's best diplomat._

An hour later, Link and his sisters were huddled over a large paper map, deciding on the quickest and safest route to Ordon.

Zelda was feeling slightly depressed. It had been so long since she met someone who didn't instantly try to kill or rob her. Eight and a half years to be exact.

Not only that, but it's been longer since she met someone who actually looked good and was her age. Okay... maybe that was hormonal Zelda talking.

It's not like she had a lot of choices. The only guys in her group that she could... Errr... mate with (Seriously Zelda? Mate?) was Groose, Pipit, and Vaati. Groose was a jackass, Pipit was already taken by Karane, and Vaati? He was plain old depressing. But that Link guy (Again, hormones may be talking) he didn't seem to much of a jackass, most likely wasn't taken (Unless he was getting it on with his sisters... ew) ,and didn't seem that depressed.

She watched Link mumble something to his sisters and point somewhere on the map. _I wonder what looks like without his shirt on..._ Zelda thought before blushing deep crimson. Zelda shook her head and tried to find Link's flaws. _Well... He does seem to be pretty grumpy... and he's apparently a 'religious nut'. _Zelda giggled at the thought. Sorry, it's just that the thought of someone actually still believing in the Goddesses was absurd to her.

She was wondering exactly how religious Link was when her mother sat down next to her. Zelda jumped slightly and began forcing her current thoughts to the back of her mind. However, when she turned back to her mother, Impa smiled knowing.

"I saw you looking at him."

Zelda's cheeks burned. It would be one thing if someone else, like Karane(her best friend), but her _mother_ had seen her ogling at that Link!

Impa chuckled at the mortified look on Zelda's face.

"Instead of staring at the boy how about you go speak and maybe help him.", she said.

Zelda gave a quick nod, thankful for an excuse to get away from her mother, and scurried to where Link sat with his sisters.

As they heard Zelda approach, they turned their heads and eyed her questionly.

"Yes?", asked Link.

"Er... what are you guys doing?", Zelda asked.

The Gaidens turned back to the map.

"Come see if you'd like", said Aryll.

Zelda really like Aryll. Like her father, Aryll's humanity seemed fairly unaffected by the apocalypse.

"Um. Okay."

Zelda sat herself between Link and Aryll and looked at the map. Now that she was closer Zelda could see that the map wasn't exactly as clean as she thought when looking at it from a distance. There was notes and arrows along with doodles pockmarking the surface of the map. The writings were made by several different utensils. Pens, pencils, marker, crayons, and even charcoal seemed to have been used.

Currently the freshest marks were around a city and a criss cross of roads deep north. Zelda concluded that the city was the one that they were currently in. **Golden City**. Those words were printed in bold letters in the blotch of red that signified a large population center in the map.

When Zelda looked closer at the circled patch of roadways, she saw, in small letters, **Ordon Village**.

She listened in on the Gaidens conversation. They were rapidly discussing the best course of action. Tetra wanted to head directly to Ordon, but Aryll wanted them to be cautious and make several stops at other towns and cities along the way for supplies. Link was staying silent on the matter.

Zelda went back to examining the map when she noticed several lines with arrows crossing and moving all over the map. what was more strange was that every one of those lines where segmented and each segment had a date on it.

She nudged Link in and asking what were those lines.

"Oh. Those are hoard paths."

"What's a 'hoard path'", Zelda asked.

Link sighed and Zelda got the feeling that she was starting to annoy him.

"Well you see", Link began as if addressing a five year old,"Infected have this tendency to bunch together into something we like to call 'hordes'. 'Horde paths' are where hordes are most likely to be at a certain date. It took years to chart these paths.", Link finished.

"Uh-huh", said Zelda.

She began following a specific path. The dates climbed closer and closer to today's date Until it stopped at the current day.

11/09

A horde path went right through Golden City. The city they were currently in.

"Link...", she squeaked.

"What?", Link asked, irritated.

"Look"

She was pointing at the horde path going through Golden City. Today.

Link's eyes widdened at this.

"Oh shit!"

This caught the attention of the entire room, but Link didn't pay them any mind. Instead he raced over to where his pack lay and ripped out a pair of binoculars. He raced over to the nearest window and looked through the binoculars. When he lowered them he was shaking slightly and his face was tight a pale.

Zelda walked over and asked for the binoculars. She put them up to her eyes and looked through. She wished she hadn't.

Just entering the suburbs of Golden City was a massive horde of infected.


	7. One Hell of an Escape

Zelda was freaking out.

It took her and Link half a minute to tell the rest of the group about the horde closing in on them. It had sent everyone into panic mode. Well, almost everyone.

"EVERYONE! SHUT UP!", screamed Tetra.

The whole roomed stopped what them where doing, which ranged from throwing all their belonging into a pack to get the hell out of there from blubbering in the middle of the room about how they don't want to die (I won't say who, you'll develop a low opinion for him), and stared at Tetra.

"Okay then",Tetra began and Zelda instantly noticed that Tetra was awfully calm at the moment,"Link, how long until the horde reaches us?"

"Uh, thirty to forty minutes give or take.", Link answered.

"Alright!", Tetra seemed almost cheerful," everybody start packing!"

"Huh?", Zelda and several others said dimly.

"You heard me. Go and get your stuff along with food", Tetra said, turning to pick up her pack," Unless, of course, you want to die by getting torn apart by infected."

Zelda didn't know what freaked her out more, the closing horde of infected or how calm Tetra was acting about the previously mentioned horde.

Either way Zelda was ready to rocket out of there in fifteen minutes.

Unfortunately, not everyone was as quick as her to pack.

Groose, Pipit, and Elzo wasted ten minutes arguing about what to put in a blue shopping cart that Vaati had brought from a nearby supermarket a few years back.

It took thirty minutes for every last person to pack and Zelda's ears could now pick up the thundering of hundreds of shuffling feet and the growls and moans of Infected which slowly got louder and louder.

Zelda resisted the urge to look out the window, knowing that what ever she saw would probably induce a mental breakdown.

Tetra looked out the window instead.

"Crap", she hissed.

Tetra turned to the rest of the group.

"We're going to have to fight our way out of here", she declared.

Pipit looked at Tetra uncertainly.

"Um... Our people don't have any weapons...", he said,"Unless you count Zelda's dagger."

Zelda unsheathed her dagger and put on a brave face. "It's more than enough", she said proudly.

"No it's not", Tetra said smartly. "Link, get me the bag"

"Which bag?"

"_The_ bag"

"Oh, that bag", Link finished, picking up and tossing a large, purple _Hello Hylian_ backpack to Tetra. Zelda heard a metallic clang as Tetra caught the backpack. Tetra then ripped back the zipper and revealed an arsenal within the pack.

The pack was filled with weapons, ranging from knives to shotguns to grenades.

"All right everyone", Tetra said with a smirk, "Lock and load."

xx x x.

Link led the group down the flight of stairs to the entrance of the building. Looking down the street he saw the horde ambling towards their position.

Link turned to the rest of the group, all of which were carrying a gun. Groose had a shotgun, Pipit carried a semi-auto assault rifle, Karane had a light machine gun, despite concerns that she wouldn't be able to handle the recoil. Impa was carrying two sub-machine and was handling them like a pro (Gaepora explain that this was because Impa had worked with the Hylian Counter Terrorism Group) and Vaati had a hunting rifle. Elzo also had a shotgun and Gaepora carried a handgun. Zelda had taken a revolver to use.

"Okay", said Link,"Tetra, Aryll, and me will try to hold back the front of the horde. Who knows the best way out of the city?"

Zelda raised her hand.

"Um... I think I know a way out."

"Okay then, you lead the way.", Link said.

"Wait, what? Me?", Zelda asked, pointing at herself.

Tetra sighed and shoved past Zelda. "Yes, you. Now get a move on!"

As the Gaidens began to move outside Tetra turn her head to Zelda's group and said, "Oh and by the way, if any of you get bit, I won't hesitate to a bullet through your skulls. It's nothing personal."

At that note, the entire group moved out. They moved outside and Zelda saw her first Infected in years.

The Infected's veins were black along with the whites of their eyes. The cornea of their eyes were yellow and the pupils were so constricted so that you almost couldn't see them. Their clothes were in rags and had dry blood stains, both the regular red and infected black. They started growling when they spotted the group of non-infected.

Zelda nearly froze in fright. she kept running over the plan, which was hastily made as weapons were handed out. First off, Link, Tetra, and Aryll would hold a temporary line in street in order to give everyone else a head start. Second, whoever's leading, that would be Zelda, will take the group through the quickest route to the city outskirts. Finally they would start to head north, to Ordon.

Gunfire dragged Zelda out of her thoughts as the Gaiden opened fire on the horde.

"Go!", she heard Link shout as he unloaded his carbine's magazine into the horde.

Zelda didn't need convincing. She turned, motioned for the group to follow and began sprinting down the street.

As she ran, she heard the gunfire die down and looked behind to see the Gaidens sprinting several meter behind the edge of the group,occasionally firing a few rounds into the horde, which was now gearing up into _hunt-the-Hylians_ mode.

They kept running until they reached an intersection. As Zelda was turning to continue leading the group out of the city, she found the direction blocked off by a large group of Infected.

"Crap! It must be the horde's flank!", Link exclaimed, "We need to go the other direction."

He pointed down the left road. The group immediately ran down the street.

But as they progressed, more and more Infected swarmed the area, using alleyways and side streets to pour into the main road.

"We can't keep,huff, going, huff, there's too many of them!, said Karane, out of breath.

"She's right.", agreed Link.

"Well what are we suppose to do then?!", Tetra growled angrily.

Link looked around for a few seconds before pointing to an old van a few yards from their position.

"Over there. We'll hole ourselves up and get that van started."

"And how do you expect to do that?", Zelda managed to get out. After not really doing a massive amount of strenuous physical activity for several years had left her slightly out of shape.

"Just trust me Harkinian", Link said.

It only took a minute to reach the van and by that time the bulk of the horde had appeared around the corner.

"Alright everyone!", called Tetra who had climbed to the top of the van, "Hold off the Infected while Link does whatever he's doing to this van. Shoot' em until you run out ammo, then you guys can slash and stab them. If you melee weapons break, you can beat them death!

With these inspiring words, the group began to defend their position with everything they got. Zelda aimed at the chest of an Infected, but she wasn't prepared for the recoil and ended up taking off the head of the Infected. It took her a few tries, but eventually she managed to keep the revolver steady as she shot Infected.

An explosion suddenly bloomed in the crowd of Infected. Zelda looked over her shoulder to see Tetra lobbing grenades into the horde.

Zelda looked back forward to kill another Infected, but the horrifying _click!_ of an empty barrel met her ears. She quickly pulled out her dagger and stabbed an Infected through the throat.

Suddenly she heard the engine of the van rev up and heard Link call, "Everyone in! Zelda get to the steering wheel!"

Zelda quickly obeyed and jumped into the driver's side. Link got in on the passenger's side and said,"You know the way out! Put the pedal to the metal! Quickly!"

"Uh, um, I don't know drive!", Zelda squeaked, panicking.

"It's now or never! GO, GO, GO!", he yelled, blasting the face off of an Infected.

Zelda gulped and floored it, causing the van to lurch forward. She ran over several unfortunate Infected, and Link took care of any that tried to break through the windshield.

Zelda didn't know how long it took, but she finally managed to drive the van out of Golden City and went on the freeway, leaving her post-apocalyptic home and the horde.

"Alright Harkinian, in about ten miles you'll come across an off ramp. Use it to get us off the highway.", Link ordered.

"Why?"

That's the way to Ordon."


	8. The 'Great' Journey

Zelda's legs were killing her.

It had been only a few days since their escape van started sputtering and overheating and they were forced to abandon it. Zelda didn't take it well, she had found out the driving was pretty fun when you got the hang of it. It had been exactly one week since they fought their way out of Golden City.

She had driven off the freeway at the designated of ramp and followed Link's directions through what was left of the once top of the notch road system of the United Republic of Hyrule.

Zelda didn't like this new life of hers. First off, even with their surplus of food, the Gaidens were adamant about rationing it. So Zelda never was quite full. Then there was the walking. For hours upon hours Zelda walked and walked and walked. Sure, if there was something to see besides desolate landscape around she wouldn't mind it so much. But _no_, only a flat, sandy, cold, boring land as far as the eye can see. Oh, and it was cold, no, freezing. And it was going to get worse, because guess what? They were headed north, to more cold. There was also the fact of the constant threat of attack. Just terrific.

So as a recap, Zelda was cold, hungry, sore, and had her nerves frayed.

_Try to think on the bright side of things_, Zelda thought to herself. The first good thing that entered Zelda's mind was that she could use this time to get to know Link. Unfortunately, she felt slightly intimidated by him. He always seemed to be frowning and Zelda was sure that even a small smile would greatly enhance his handsomeness.

_Handsomeness? Really Zelda?_, she thought.

Suddenly she heard a quiet voice by her ear say, "You're drooling"

Zelda spun around to see Karane, her best friend, smiling devilishly at her.

"W-What?"

"You were staring at that Link Gaiden guy and you were drooling.", Karane smirked.

"N-No I wasn't!", Zelda stuttered, wiping her mouth with her sleeve in case she was actually drooling.

"Whatever. When are you going do it?", Karane asked.

"Do what?"

"Bang him of course!", exclaimed Karane excitedly.

_"Excuse me?!"_

_"_Oh, come on Zelda. You keep staring at him. Don't pretend you haven't thought about it.", Zelda blushed scarlet at these words. She _had_ thought about it, but that doesn't mean she actually planned on doing it.

"And the world ended too", Karane continued, "It's your duty to get him to impregnate you so Hylians don't go extinct!

"Impregnate me?!" Where was Karane coming up with this?

"Besides you wouldn't be alone in it. Me and Pipit did-"

"Stopstopstopstopstopstopstop stop, I don't want hear it!", Zelda hissed, covering her ears.

"Okay, jeez.", said Karane, walking away.

Zelda sighed. Karane may be her best friend, but lately she's been getting more and more annoying.

_Though_, Zelda's logical side thought, _she might get off my back if I stopped gaping at him_.

Zelda made up her mind. She was going to talk with Link. Actually talk, as in a civil conversation, not taking orders or sharing small tidbits of information.

Zelda took a deep breath, and sped up her pace till she was next to Link.

"H-hi", she got out. Why was she feeling so nervous?

Link acknowledged her with a nod.

"How are you doing?", she asked.

"Fine", he said gruffly.

"Um...", said Zelda looking around for a conversation topic. She eyed a sword on his back. The hilt was plain, made of a sliver metal, probably steel. The grip was wrapped in black leather.

"Nice sword"

Link looked at her strangely. "Thanks"

"Where'd you get it?"

"My dad gave it to me. It's the Gaiden family sword. It's pretty old."

"How old?", she asked.

"A few centuries", he answered.

"Whoa. And it's still sharp?", Zelda asked, astonished.

"My grandparents cleaned it up when they inherited it from my great grandparents."

"Oh."

Both walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Did you lose anyone?", Link asked abruptly.

"What?"

"Did you lose anyone during the outbreak?"

"Oh.", Zelda frowned, " Yeah. I did."

"Who?"

"My brother."

Silence reigned again.

"Sorry", Link said softly.

"No, No. It's alright."

Silence got it's throne back for a few more seconds.

"His name was Sheik. The night before Golden City got overrun, he and my father got into an argument. He wanted for us to leave the city and head for the countryside. My father wanted to stay because of the military protection in the city. The next night he left."

"How old was he?"

"Twelve", Zelda said, wiping a tear from her eye," two years younger than me."

"Do you what happened to him?"

Zelda shook her head. "No. For all I know, he's either dead, infected, or... or somewhere out there."

They walked for several minutes in silence.

Finally, Link broke by saying, "Isn't 'Sheik' a Sheikah name?"

"Uh...yeah."

"Is your mom Sheikah?"

Zelda nodded.

"Doesn't that make you... half Sheikah?"

Zelda looked down and felt a sense of growing dread. Her entire life, whenever someone found out the she was a Sheikah/Hylian hybrid, she was shunned and ridiculed. In school she had no friends and was often referred to as the 'freak'. The reason for this was that the majority of part Sheikah tended to have numerous mental disorders. Scientists had explain that this happened because Sheikah DNA was rarely compatible with Hylian DNA. It just so happened that she was one of the few half Sheikah to not have been born nuts.

She half expected for Link to either put distance between himself and her or to start asking which mental disorder she had.

Instead he looked at her and said, "That's pretty cool."

She stared at him, her mouth hanging open, and said, "W-w-wait, what?"

Link smiled at her reaction. He smiled. Zelda found out that she was totally right about him looking _way_ better with a smile.

They settled back into a comfortable silence.

After at least an hour, Zelda suddenly remembered something.

"Why do you believe that the Goddesses haven't abandoned us?"

Link looked at her with something like... was it pity.

"I just do."

"But why would they let all _this_ happen? Tell me that.", she demanded.

"Maybe it's a punishment."

Zelda tried to protest, but Link's voice rode over hers.

"I mean, we were pretty messed up. Wars going on everywhere. Racism. Human trafficking. Maybe the Goddesses let this happen to teach us a lesson."

"Oh yes. Killing majority of the planets population is an _excellent_ lesson.", Zelda said sarcastically.

"Don't worry about that. I know how to fix it."

"Oh really?"

"Yep", Link drew himself up proudly, "I'll find the Triforce and make a wish for civilization to be restored."

Zelda started to think that maybe the past ten haven't been kind to Link's mental state.

"You do know that only a person with a balanced soul can use the Triforce selflessly, right?", Zelda questioned, recalling the old legend that only a hero with his soul perfectly balanced with Courage, Wisdom, and Power could choose what he wanted to wish for, otherwise the Triforce would only grant them their heart's greatest desire.

"Of course I knew that", Link said irritably.

"Then you think that you have a perfectly balanced spirit?"

Link didn't answer.

"Link...?"

"Drop it Zelda", he snapped, looking highly disgruntled.

"Okay then", she said, quickly changing the subject of the conversation...

x. X. X. X. X. X.

Two months later...

Link ran excitedly over the crest of the rock outcropping. He spied what they came so far for.

"Come on guys! We're almost there!"

Link waited until the whole group arrived at the outcropping. His new friend, Zelda stood next to him.

Months of avoiding Infected, food rationing, and a nasty run in with some raiders left the group tired, injured, and weak. But safety was in sight.

They had arrived at Ordon.


	9. Ordon

Link led the group down to a large gate.

They had finally, _finally_ arrived at Ordon. They had spent two months journeying to Ordon and their supplies were depleted. Several group members had several injuries such as bruises, broken bones, and cuts. Most of these injuries were given to them when they were unfortunate enough to cross paths with a band of raiders.

Link looked to his left where he saw Zelda Harkinian limping determinedly to the gate. She had fallen a few days back and sprain her ankle and she absolutely refused to be carried by anyone, even though the more she walked, the more damage she did to her ankle.

Link sighed at this. He had grown to care for the naïve, somewhat imprudent young women. She was his only real friend. Sure, he had his sisters and he was on good terms with the people they picked up at Golden City. But sisters were, well, sisters, and the rest of the group were more like acquaintances. Zelda was the only one to befriend him in the two months of the journey. Though, his almost constant sullen attitude didn't exactly make him the kind of person you would march up to and say "hi" to.

They reached the gate And looked at each other, unsure on what to the next.

"I guess we knock.", Aryll said softly.

Link strode to the gate, but before he could knock, he heard a metallic click, a gasp behind him, and a voice calling out, "Freeze!"

Link froze and followed the sound of the voice. He looked up to see a platoon of armed men standing at the top of the gate.

The man in the front of the group called, "The hell do ye want?"

"We came because we heard a message saying that you people were taking in survivors.", Aryll explained. She thought for a second and then added, "It was supposedly from the Defense Minister of the United Republic of Hyrule."

The man squinted at Aryll for a few seconds before muttering, "The ol' geezer _was_ serious about that then." He looked over the group.

"Any of ye fellows armed missy?"

"Er- Yes.

"Tell 'em to put their weapons where I can see 'em"

"Yes, of course", she turned and looked pointedly at the group, "Well? You heard the man."

The rest of the group reluctantly revealed the weapons on them along with their _Hello Hylian_ backpack which had the weapons that weren't in use.

The man's eyes widened when he saw the arsenal.

"Great jumpin' space cows! That's load a weapons!", he exclaimed.

Zelda nudged Link and mouthed _Great jumping space cows?_ in such an unbelieving manner she earned a soft chuckle from Link.

"Uh, so can we come in now?", Aryll questioned cautiously.

"Um, o' course! Jus' wait a fer moments." The man turned tail and disappeared behind the ledge and the group heard him call to one of the other men in his group, " Gonzo! Keep a eyeball on 'em, I'm goin' ter speak with the bossman."

"All right Shroody!", called back the other man, apparently Gonzo.

With the man called "Shroody" gone, Zelda burst out in an uncontrable fit of giggles.

"Space... Cows... Shroody...," she managed to get out, giggling so much that she couldn't speak properly.

The whole group started to chuckle and giggle.

"Jeez, he's a nightmare to laguage!", Aryll said.

"You people talking about old Shroody?", a voice called.

Link looked up to man call Gonzo, almost forgeting that they weren't alone. He expected the man to be angry at the group for making fun at his companion. Instead Gonzo chuckle softly. He wore the fatigues of a Hylian Marine, through if he was actually one, Link couldn't be sure considering the fact that Gonzo may have "liberated the clothing the same way Link "liberated" his carbine rifle. Gonzo's hair was also shaved in a crewcut and the group easily saw that he was incredibly muscular.

Gonzo smiled at them.

"Don't mind Shroody, he never was quite right in the head. Thinks that he is the commanding officer of this unit, not me. But he's harmless."

Link opened his mouth to respond when yelling behind the gate.

"Gonzo! Gonzo! Da bossman gave us permission te open da gate.", the easily regonizable voice of Shroody blared out.

Zelda let out what seemed to be an exicted squeal and tried to hurry to the gate. Keyword: _tried._ She only made it a few steps before her leg with the spained ankle gave out. Link caught her before she could fall completely on her butt. Her eyes, that were filled with excitement a few seconds ago, were now clouded in pain.

"Fuck...", she hissed.

" Told you that you would hurt more if you kept exerting yourself.", Link said quietly into her ear.

She glared him and tried to wriggle out of his arms using her arms and uninjured leg.

"Let me go. I'm going to walk."

"There's no way in hell you are", Link growled, "Unless you want it to go from sprained to broken"

Zelda retort was drowned out as the gates groaned open. The whole group stared in awe at the gate. Only a few more steps and they'll be completely safe.

Shroody hobbled out.

"Well? What're ye waitin' fer? Come in."

Zelda began struggling to get up again.

Link sighed. He wasn't going to let her injure herself further. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, bridal style. He began to carry her to the gates in spite of her protests

He may have not been showing it, but he was as excited as the rest of the group to find a safe heaven.

X. X. X. X. X.

The first thing Link saw when he walked through the gate was _green_. As in plant green.

Firs, oak trees, and other species of evergreen trees were abundant. The ground covered in grass and dried leaves. The smell was rejuvenating. After years of seeing nothing but dregs of plantlife, it was safe to say that the entire group was in awe.

Link relaxed as Zelda stopped trying to wriggle out of his arms, and began careening her head around, seemingly to try and take in the scene as much as possible.

"Goddesses... It's so beautiful...", she said softly.

"How is this possible?", asked Impa.

Gonzo chuckled.

"Their genetically altered to be resistant to cold and for the chlorophyll to be able to make ten times the amount of energy with the same amount of sunlight"

"Who altered them?", Pipit questioned.

"The bossman o' course", Shroody said.

"Yes, come, we must take to, as Shroody called him, the 'bossman'", Gonzo smiled.

The group went back to staring at the forest in silence.

They continued for several minutes until the trees gave away to a meadow. On the opposite side were several buildings. They made their over to the building and began walking on a large road.

"Welcome to Ordon Village, well, it's more of a town now.", Gonzo said.

As they walked, Gonzo pointed out the places, including a school, an open air market, and a park.

Zelda was bouncing in Link's arms with excitement, making it hard for Link to keep her from falling.

Gonzo explained the history behind Ordon.

"Ordon was founded as a mining settlement.", he began, "The mines in question are still operating and still give us ore. Anyways, it eventually was recognized as a small population center when the monarchy was overthrown and the United Republic was established. In the First Gerudo War, Ordon was an important asset because of the hills and cliffs you guys saw that surround it. Those made it an easily defensible position. Those same hills and cliffs kept Infected from getting in when the outbreak happened. And a few years back a man came claiming to be the Defense Minister of the URH. He stabilize Ordon by opening up trade with other settlements and by creating a code of laws. We Ordonians are considered the last remaining territory of the URH.", Gonzo finished as they arrived at the steps of a white marble building.

"Come,he will want to meet all of you"


	10. Settling In

Link looked around the inside of the building. The ceiling was high and supported by dozens of columns. The walls were adorned with pictures and paintings of several different scenes. Link had a faint suspicion that some of the paintings may have been acquired in a way that would be considered "illegal" by some. Gonzo led the group to a front desk where a woman sat.

She looked up and asked in a bored voice, "Hello Gonzo, anything I can do for you?"

"Yeah Peatrice, I taking these outsiders to the boss.", Gonzo answered.

Peatrice observed every group member, her eyes resting a fraction of a section longer on Link.

"All right. Go through.", her bored voice seemed to have become slightly perky.

Gonzo gestured for the group to follow him. They continued to walk until they reached a set of ornate oak doors. Gonzo opened one and ushered the entire group inside.

An old man sat at a desk in the middle of the room, rapidly writing something down on a formal-looking piece of paper. The group waited, nervously fidgeting.

Zelda leaned into Link's ear and whispered, "Could put me down now?"

Link started, he somehow managed to forget that he was carrying Zelda. He nodded and set her down in an unoccupied chair. She muttered her thanks before lifting her foot up and began to examine it.

The group waited for what seemed a thousand years before the old man looked up. He smiled at the group and asked, "What can I do for you?"

Aryll stepped forward.

_Here goes our diplomat_, Link thought.

"Please sir, we came here because we heard a radio broadcast telling us that there was food, supplies, and safety here, and that you were accepting other survivors. We kinda want to live here too", Aryll explained.

"You received my message?", the old man asked in a slighty disbelieving manner.

"Uh, yes, the radio one.", Aryll answered uncertainly.

The old man stared at Aryll for a few seconds before bursting out in delighted laughter. After he was finished he strode up to Aryll and said, "Forgive me, but I quite catch you and your companions names."

Aryll introduced herself along with everyone else in the group. The old man shook everyone's hands, but when he got to Zelda, who was gently massaging her sprained ankle, he stopped.

"My girl, what has happened to your ankle?"

"It got sprained", Zelda answered simply.

"Hm, how about I take the infirmary as soon as I'm done sorting out you and your friends, how that sound?", the old man said brightly.

"That sounds excellent", said Zelda earnestly, "Thank you Mr..."

"Rauru"

"Mr. Rauru, thank you"

"It's nothing", Rauru said. He clapped his hands together. "Now! Let's get your Ordonian citizenships sorted out!"

"Citizenships?", Karane asked uncertainly.

"Yes! You wouldn't want to be mistaken for a person from Turboin would you?"

"What's a Turboin?"

Rauru handed out a document to everyone in the group. Link saw that the document had several questions and began to answer them.

_Name?_

_Link Gaiden._

_Age?_

_24_

_Gender and species?_

_Male, Hylian_

_Do you have any pre-existing medical conditions?_

_Um... I don't think so_

_Do you want to be a citizen or Ordon?_

_Yes_

_If so sign here..._

Link signed the document and handed it to Rauru, who thanked him and began reviewing the answers he put.

Soon, everyone was finished and were patiently as Rauru went through each questionnaire. Finally, he stood up and walked over to the group, holding the documents.

"Well, everything seems to be in order. Come. Let's go submit these and I will show you around Ordon."

The entire group stood up, except for Zelda. She looked pointedly at Link.

"Well?"

"Well what?", Link asked, feigning ignorance.

"Are you going pick me up?"

"I thought you liked to walk on own.", he answered with a smirk.

"Asshole. Pick me up or I won't be able to be on the tour.", Zelda said, getting annoyed.

Link obliged, and within minutes the group was back outside.

Rauru looked over the group.

"Hm... I believe that the best course of action at the moment is to take you people to the infirmary."

Rauru led the group through several streets until they arrived at a faded white building. Rauru ushered the group inside and called a young woman in white.

"Anju, will you keep a eye on these people for a minute while I get Doctor Borville?"

"Sure thing sir", Anju answered. As Rauru's back retreated deeper into the building in search for Doctor Borville, Anju turned and smiled at group.

She was a somewhat tall, lean woman with red hair that curled up under her ears. Her ears obviously indicated that she was Hylian. She wore a brown blouse and a modest blue skirt.

"Hello. My name is Anju."

The group returned the greeting hesitantly, including Zelda's people. Two months of traversing the wasteland and getting a taste of it's horrors had introduced a high amount of paranoia. It didn't help when the Gaiden had told them multiple stories about their nasty experiences in the wasteland. One particular story was about the Gaidens encountering what at first seemed to be a friendly fellow survivor who later turned out to be a blood thirsty cannibal. The Gaidens had told the story in such detail that they managed to give nightmares to the rest of the group. In all, Anju seemed a little bit _too _nice to be trusted.,

Somehow, Anju seemed to sense the suspicion, and the smile promptly fell off her face.

"Hm. Just in from the wasteland, no doubt. It's going to take awhile for you people to readjust to our society.", she mused before breaking back into a smile, "Don't worry about that. I was like you guys once, paranoid, jumpy, distrustful to every person I met. Give time and civilized life will change that."

The group exchanged wary glances. Link didn't like how that sounded, like the people of Ordon were going to change the way he thinks. Just as Anju opened her mouth to speak again, Rauru's voice boomed out, "I don't care if you want genetically alter a bunch of turtles and a rat, Borville." An indistinct voice argued back. Rauru's voice replied with a hint of annoyance, "First off, Borville, when don't _have_ the technology to _manipulate_ DNA, and-. The voice cut Rauru off and said something. Rauru scoffed and asked, "And where do you plan to get it, then?" The voice's tone sounded as if he was preposing something. Rauru spoke again, and this time he sound furious, "I am _NOT_ going to send men to a fucking melted down nuclear reactor so you can have uranium for your fucking turtle mutation project!"

With that the doors swung open and Rauru stormed out, followed by a small old man wearing absurdly large glasses. Rauru was slightly red in the face, but he attempted to calm himself in the face of his guest. He smiled, through it was obviously forced.

"Thank you Anju, dear. You may go now."

Anju nodded and walked out the doors of the building to the center of town.

Rauru turned to the small man. "I need you to treat any wounds these people have.", he said, gesturing to the group before turning to address them, "My friends, this is Doctor Borville. He will tend to any of injuries. If you have a problem with him", Rauru glared at Boville, "Let me know."

At that note he followed Anju's course of action and walked out the building.

Dr. Borville immedatetly went to work tending to the multitude of injuries the group had accumulated over the past two months. It took at least two hours but in the end the group walked out feeling much better, through Link was still carrying Zelda as Borville had strongly advised her not to put any weight at all on her ankle, despite her protests.

As the group walked to the town square, Zelda whispered into Link's ear, "Isn't that Rauru guy supposed to give us a tour?" Link nodded.

"Then where is he?", she asked, looking annoyed.

"Right there", Link said, jerking his head to the man in question as he hurried over to the group.

"Finally! I've been waiting for you.", Rauru said with a small smile. "Come. Let us begin the tour."

Rauru showed the group everything about Ordon. Fromthe water fountain in Ordon Square to the park and school along with a water purification plant, a power plant, Lon Lon Farms and Ranch, the logging camp, the Slums, the iron mine, and finally the houses where they would be living.

Rauru bade the group farewell before heading back to the government building in the center of Ordon. By now the sky had darkened and fridged northern winds began to sweep the landscape.

Zelda yawned and asked Link to carry her to the house she and her family were assigned. He complied and carried her inside. He set her down when they reached one of the rooms and as he turned to leave Zelda hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"Wait..."

Link turned and cocked an eyebrow. He met Zelda's gaze and saw her face to be a mixture of emotions when she looked at him. Fear, nervousness, and something he couldn't place.

"Uhhh... Nevermind.", She looked and Link could see that she was blushing. He shrugged and muttered a quick "no problem" before making his way out of the house. As he pass the window of the room she was in, he felt her gaze on back. It stayed there until he entered the threshold of the house him and his sisters were assigned.

_What was that about?_


	11. Lunch

Two months ago...

?

"Your advisors wish to speak with you, milord."

The man looked down at the dark woman, a Gerudo, who addressed him.

"Of what?"

"The Twinrova have sensed something"

At this, the man shot up and looked urgently at the woman.

"Take me to them."

The woman got up from the kneeling position that she had adopted when she first addressed the man, and led him out the room. For several minutes the two of them walked, navigating the winding passages of the palace they were in. Finally they arrived at a dark, dank room where two identical shriveled, old women sat. Both of them stood respectfully as the man and woman entered.

"Our king, we have detected something particular.", the two of them said in unison.

"What?", the man asked sharply, "What did sense?"

"A resonance, milord", one of the old women said, waving her withered hand dramatically. "Two have met."

"Are they aware of what they hold?"

"No, milord", the other old woman answered, "The resonance was not strong enough."

"Where did it originate?", the man asked eagerly.

"At the ruins of a former Hylian city, known as Golden City."

The man smiled darkly. "Heh, heh. Excellent."

He turned to the Gerudo woman, who bowed her head.

"Alert the shadow and the female mage. They will serve me as my new commanders. Tell them that they are to lead a task force to this Golden City and are to secured those two individuals. If they are no longer there, hunt them down with whatever means necessary."

The Gerudo woman nodded and hurried off to carry out her order. The man. bade farewell to the old hags and went to his quarters. He summoned a woman from his harem and as he walked around the woman, observing and caressing her body, he whispered to himself, "My mothers have discovered the location of the other two..." His hand drifted to the woman's belly, "My forces will secured them and bring them to me..." His hand went lower and hovered above her opening. "And I will _rip_," at the word _rip_ he thrusted his hand into her, causing her to gasp and moan, "their power from them and add to my own!" He began to move his hand in and out. "Yes, you like that, don't you?", he cooed as the woman writhed in pleasure.

Hours later, when he had finished with the woman, leaving her ravaged and exhausted on his bed, he strode out on a balcony, in his full glory, to finish his early thoughts.

"And finally, my name will be feared above all else, for I be more powerful than all three goddesses themselves. I am Ganondorf! Hail the all powerful king!

x.x.x.x.

Ordon

Two weeks after arrival...

Zelda was walking down a path in the woods surrounding Ordon. It had been two weeks since the group arrived at Ordon and the local populace had gone out of their way to make feel welcomed. Everyone in the group had grown more friendly, almost enough to be extremely similar to their old selves, the people they were before the outbreak.

Well, almost everyone.

Link was as still withdrawn to the majority of Ordon. He tended to hide out at a clearing that the two of them discovered while exploring the woods around Ordon together. She had gone up there intent on bringing food to him.

As usual, he was swinging his sword around the clearing, practicing. The surrounding trees had shallow slash marks on their lower trunks.

When Link saw her he immediailty lowered his sword.

"Hey!", Zelda greeted, waving her hand.

Link nodded and returned the wave. He picked up the sword's sheath, which was laying discarded next to a shrub. After sheath his blade, he walked up Zelda, drawn in by the aroma of food.

"I brought lunch.," Zelda said happily, wiggling the bag with their lunch in front of his face.

Link gave a small smile, " Thanks. What'd you get?"

"Cucco eggs, some fish, and honey bread", she answered pulling each item out with a flourish.

As Zelda prepared their meal with Link's assistance, she thought back to an event that occurred a few days back_._

_Zelda and Karane had been walking around, exploring every inch of Ordon. It was late after noon and the two women were sitting on a bench, watching as the regular Ordon citizens conversed and interacted with each. The two of were fascinated by how normal Ordon seemed. They sat, silly grins plastered on their faces as the watched the Ordonian commuters walked past, some shooting worried looks at the women because their smiles didn't look normal. _

_"I know I've said this already, but this is amazing!", Karane smiled. _

_Just as Zelda opened her mouth to respond, two loudly talking men walked by._

_"... and so Turboin decided to impose a city-wide lockdown! All because of those goddess-damned raiders!", one of the men complained to the other, "Now I'm hundreds of rupees out of pocket! Damn raiders! Damn Turboin too!"_

_The two women looked at each. The Ordonians had mentioned alot of this "Turboin", and the two of them had been wondering what it was. The time seemed ripe for them to find out._

_They casually strolled up behind the man before steeling themselves and tapping on the men's shoulders. "Excuse us", Zelda had asked._

_"Yeah?", one of the men asked grumpily. He started when he realized that it was the two young women, but he quickly regained the grumpy demeanor._

_"Look girls, if you're looking for men to jump, I suggest you go somewhere else. You see, we and my friend here are married men and we not unfaithful to our-"_

_"What!?", Zelda yelped, " We don't want to do... you know... _that_ with you..."_

_"Then what do you want then?", the man snarled at Zelda._

_Zelda drew herself up angrily in an almost regal manner, not liking the way the man was talking to her. Before she could send anyone to the dungeons (figuratively, of course) Karane intervened. _

_"We just want to know what a Turboin is.", she blurted, shoving Zelda back._

_"Oh, that's easy", said the man's friend, "It's a big city to the north of here, in the icecaps."_

_Both Zelda and Karane gaped._

_"A-a-a city?", Zelda asked weakly._

_"Yes, a city", the friend confirmed. "Listen, if you want to learn more about it, I suggest you go to the library near the market."_

_Zelda and Karane looked each other excitedly. They hadn't been to the library yet. They thanked the men before setting off in a sprint to the Ordon Library._

Needless to say, they had found that Turboin was a large northern city that was built by outbreak survivors that had grouped around a government bunker there. It was the hub of the post-apocalyptic civilization and trade. This, of course, had attracted raiders to the city. Not only that, but Turboin and Ordon were bitter rivals. The citizens of Turboin thought that they were better than Ordon and vis versa. But both settlement had things that each other needed. Ordon had crops and iron while Turboin had smelters and technology. The two usually traded despite their resentment of each other. And personally-

"Zelda!"

Zelda started out of her thoughts and looked over at Link.

"Huh?"

"Do want scrambled or sunny-side?"

It Zelda a few seconds to realized Link the cucco eggs.

"Umm... scrambled?"

"It's not a question Zel.", Link sighed and cracking up the eggs.

_Zel... Hmmm, definitely better than "Zellie"_, Zelda thought.

A short while later, the two of them were eating and talking happily. It wasn't long before she turned the conversation to their daily argument.

"When are you going to get out of this clearing and actually interact with Ordon, Link?"

He gave an annoyed look before answering, "When I feel like it"

Zelda a "pffft" of air.

"You and I both know that you are never going to "feel" like it."

"Oh, good. So we've came to an understanding.", Link replied cooly.

The argument went back and forth until Zelda finally asked, "Link, what are you so afraid of?"

Link hesitated for a minute before answering, " I don't want to grow attached to Ordon, it'll make it harder then it already is."

"Make what harder?", Zelda asked curiously.

Link looked her straight in the eye, took a deep breath and said, "Zel, I'm leaving Ordon."


	12. Departure

She was miserable.

Zelda had just returned from watching Link explain to Rauru that he was leaving. His sisters were there too, and judging by the dirty looks they kept shooting over at Link, they didn't like the idea of him leaving anymore than Zelda did.

Apparently, Link was serious about finding the Triforce, and he had been looking for a safe place for his sisters because thought his quest was too dangerous for them(at this, Tetra would have probably ripped Link's guts if Aryll wasn't there.)

He had said that because he considered Ordon safe, he no longer anything to stay for and he should leave for his search on the Triforce.

Rauru was polite enough not to laugh at him out right.

But that was the thing that hurt the most. That he said that he had nothing to stay for.

You see, Zelda had developed a crush on Link in the past month. And recently, she had been dropping small hints and doing nice things for him(aka bringing him lunch). She began to hold the slight hope that he was attracted to her, but recent events had sent the opposite messages and had thrown her hopes out of a window a hundred stories up, right into a horde of Infected.

She felt the tears coming on. They had threatened to come the entire time since Link had told of his plan of leaving, and she had managed to hold them back. Now, however, she sat alone in her room, and she let them fall.

It was close to an hour before her sobs had subsided, and the anger was starting to kick in. You see, Zelda had this thing that most would call a personality flaw. If something non-agreeable happened in her life, she would cry if the situation called for it and then she would find someone or something to blame and get angry at whoever or whatever it was. Even if she was to blame.

It was pretty simple now. The target of her anger: Link Gaiden. Her reason: he was a stupid, insensitive ass-fuck who was more blind to other people's feeling than a brick wall(her words).

Then came the next phase: scheming. She was _not_ going let Link slip away. He was the only person she managed to become attracted in ten years, and there was no way in hell that she was going let him go off, possibly meet another woman, and probably marry her. No fucking way.

Already, her plan was forming in her mind. It was so simple, yet so elegant it caused her to giggle evilly.

She got up, eyes still red from crying and began making preparations.

She was going to follow Link.

x.x.x.x.x.x. X

Link was standing at the gate of Ordon. Armed, supplied, and ready to head back out to the wasteland.

He picked up a pack that Gonzo had handed him earlier. It was filled with extra ammo for his carbine rifle and several handguns.

The gatekeeper was waiting for Link to signal for him to open the gate.

Just as Link was about to give the request to open the gate, he heard several people walking from behind him. Turning, he saw his sisters and Zelda walking up to him. Tetra walked until she was inches away from Link's face. Link began to get nervous, Tetra still seemed pissed off and Link had been on the receiving end of one of her slaps before and had no desire for a repeat.

Tetra eyed Link, unerving him. Finally, Link spoke up.

"Uhhh, Tetra- Urk!"

Tetra had pulled Link into a bone-crushing hug.

She whispered in his ear, "Come back alive, you moron. Good luck with your stupid religous crap."

She pulled away and Aryll aproached.

"Brother...", she said, avoiding eye contact.

Link walked over, crouched down and placed a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"If it makes you feel any better, I promise to comeback alive"

Aryll looked up and Link was suddenly reminded of the sweet, innocent eight year old that Aryll had been before the outbreak.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Aryll sniffled slighty, but smiled and hugged her older brother, saying, "Good luck", before following Tetra's course of action.

The only person that was left was Zelda.

Link had been dreading this. Despite how hard she had tried to hide it, Link knew that she was crushed she was from hearing that he planned to leave. Most likely when she got home she cried. If he were her, he'd probably wouldn't be talking to him. Yet here she was, regarding him with a cold expression.

Then she smirked.

That took Link aback. He expected anger or crying, but definitely not smirking.

Her smirk widened when she saw his confused expression and simply said, "Good luck"

Then she turned tail and walked away.

Utterly bewildered, Link signaled the gateman, waiting until the gate was fully opened before heading back out into the wasteland.

x.x.x.x.x.x.

Link had been walking for hours.

He didn't mind it though, for the sky was blue. He hadn't seen blue sky for a long time. Sure, it was a diluted blue with all the dust the atmosphere, but it was still a beautiful sight for someone who had seen nothing but a dark, cloudy sky for ten years straight. As a matter of fact, the sky seemed to become more clear and blue the farther north he went. His current destination was the city of Turboin. Turboin, unlike Ordon was more industrailized. Therefore, it probably had items he could use. Weapons, vehicles, and medicine were things he was going to look for when he arrived at Turbion.

He began to daydream about how the world will be after he completed his quest. No more demons or hordes. Just regular civilization.

He had a second reason for going to Turboin. Gonzo had mentioned that Turboin was near the Hylian Temple, a structure built several hundred years ago, supposedly constructed by the Goddesses themselves to commemorate the Hylian race for their success. The Hylian Temple was one of eight major temple around Hyrule, and it would be where he would start his search. He continued to walk, admiring the somewhat faded blue sky.

That was when he heard the scream. A shrill, femine scream, coming from a set of small hills passed only a few minutes ago.

His first instinct was to go aid whoever has screaming, but his paranoid, suspsious side caused him to hestitate, thinking about the possibility of a trap.

_Aw, fuck it_, he thought, and began sprinting towards the screaming.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

It took around two minutes for Link to get to the source of the screaming. When he got there, he stopped in shock.

A group of Infected were advancing on a young woman. This woman, to be exact, was huddling in the corner of a rock formation, whimpering as the Infected drew closer and closer.

Link got out of his shock and reached for his sword, opting to use it because it quieter than his carbine, not wanting to attract any more Infected in the area.

He creeped up behind one of the Infected and shoved the blade through the back and out the chest, killing it.

The Infected made a strangled gurgling sound, causing it's fellows to turn around and spot Link pulling his sword out of the now lifeless corpse. The rest of the Infected charged Link.

He easily side-stepped the first and thrusted his into it's ribcage, before ripping it out and leaving the Infected to slowly die on the ground. He quickly smashed his hilt against the next Infected, leaving it stunned. Rapidly, he drove his sword into the gut of the next one, and violently ripped upwards, killing it. With out losing a beat, he stabbed the throat of the next Infected. Pulling the blade out, he heard a shuffling and turned to see the Infected stunned getting up. In one swift motion, he severed the head from the body.

The ground was stained black with five corpses littering it. Hearing sniffling behind him, Link remembered the woman that had been under attack.

He walked over to her and crouched down.

"Hey miss, you alright? You didn't get bitten, did you?"

The woman stiffened and looked up.

Link stumbled backwards upon seeing her face.

It was Zelda.


	13. A Small Journey With a Side of Turboin

Link was obviously furious.

After he got over his initial shock, he ordered Zelda to go back to Ordon.

She refused.

So now Link was giving her the cold shoulder, not even glancing at Zelda, and she was starting to get uncomfortable. They walked side-by-side in the wasteland, with the cold northern winds blowing into their faces. Link stared pointedly ahead and Zelda kept glancing at him every few seconds, hoping for some sort of acknowledgement.

The two walked for two hours before Link suddenly spun around and glare at Zelda.

"What?", she asked.

"When are you going back to Ordon?", Link asked, forcing his voice calm.

"When you go back"

"I'm-_not_-going-back", Link said through clenched teeth.

"Exactly. That's why I'm coming with you.", she declared.

Link inhaled in frustration until his lungs couldn't hold anymore air and exhaled slowly before giving Zelda the evilest evil eye he could.

Slowly, he said, "Zelda. Harkinian. Go. Back. To. Ordon. _Now_.

"No thank you", Zelda said, a small smile playing on her lips.

At this point, Link felt like wringing the young woman's neck in annoyance, but he resisted the urge and asked, "What the fuck do you want with me, woman."

Zelda gave an innocent smile.

"I thought I already made this clear. I-want-to-come-with-_you_."

At _you,_ she poked Link in the chest.

Link pursed his lips before saying, "No."

Zelda frowned.

"Why not?"

"Let me ask you something", Link began.

"Sure."

"Did I bring my sisters along?"

"Uh, no.", Zelda responded.

"And what was my reason for not them along?", Link asked as if he were reprimanding a three year old.

Zelda thought back to when Link had been explaining to his sisters why he wouldn't bring them along.

"Because you said it'll be dangerous."

"Then _why_, in Din's holy name, do you think that_ I _would bring _you_ along if I'm _not_ bringing my _much more experience_ sisters along with me because I thought it was too dangerous for them to even come. Tell me that."

Zelda was at lost for an answer. Link was completely right about that. Then there was the fact that he was fighting so hard to keep her away. Weren't they supposed to be friends...

He obviously didn't want her here with a passion.

Her shoulders slumped and looked down.

"I-I thought that I could help you..."

"Well, you can help by going back to Ordon", Link said coldly.

Zelda nodded slowly.

"O-okay. I-if that's t-the way you feel..."

She turned, and began walking back in the direction of Ordon, shoulders slumped in defeat.

Link watched her go, guilt already setting in. She had really want to come for some reason unknown to him, and he had shrugged her off.

_She wouldn't survive if she left Ordon_, Link's cold, calculating side tried to assure him of his decision.

He continued to reassure himself like that until a new voice entered his thoughts.

_She wanted to help really bad you know_...

Link argued back.

_She's nice person and all, but she doesn't have much to contribute, survival wise._

_Are you sure?_

_..._

_I ask again, are you-_

_I don't want her to get hurt._

_..._

_..._

_Have you ever thought that maybe she doesn't want you to get hurt either?_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Zelda! ZELDA!"

Zelda turned see Link running toward her, full throttle. He skidded to a stop in front of her, panting, and raised his hand, signaling for her to wait. After a few seconds, he looked up at her and said,"If you really do want to come so bad,... I won't stop you."

Zelda raised an eyebrow.

"Are you saying that I can come?"

Link nodded grimly, as if he were sealing his death.

"If that's what you want, then yes."

Zelda broke into a wide smile and threw her arms around the young man In a tight hug.

"Thank you, you don't how much this means to me.", she said quietly, her voice sightly muffled because her face pressed into his coat.

Link hesitated before awkwardly returning the hug.

"Your welcome?"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

It took two days after that to arrive at Turboin. The two had entered a mountain range and had gotten lost. Night had fallen and after hours of wandering, they had climbed over a ridge line to find a small city tucked in the valley below. The city in question was surrounded by a large, thick wall with battlements. Light emananted from the city, but wether the lighting was from flames of electricity was unknown.

Both observed the city in silence. After a few minutes, Zelda spoke up, "Well, how do we get in?"

Link's gaze search the wall around the city until he found a large set of reinforced wooden doors. He jerked his head the doors, "There."

At took a while for the two of them to find a way down to the gates, and by the time they reached them, snow had started to fall.

The gates were guarded by two armed men on the ground and another man who sat on the wall next to what looked like a heavy machine gun.

When they saw Zelda and Link approaching, they immedialty scrabbled into position, the two on the ground pointing their weapons at the two, while the man with the machine gun behan loading large, deadly looking bullet into his firearm.

"Halt!", shouted one of the guards, "Don't come closer or we will shoot!"

"What do you want?", a guard asked.

Link stepped forward, arms extended with palms facing upwards in the Hylian gesture of peace and friendship.

"We just what to go into the city."

"And _why_ do you want entrance to our _magnificent_ city", the guard asked in a disrespectful voice.

Link openned his mouth to answer when Zelda broke in, saying sarcastically, "Oh, I don't know, maybe it has to do with the fact that people don't like to sleep on ice covered mountains."

The guard glared at Zelda.

"I don't like your tone, woman"

Zelda gave him a fake smile.

"Oh really? Well, guess what ass wipe, I don't like your tone either."

The guard's face turned red with anger, and began saying, "Why you little bitch-", when his fellow guard voiced over him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't be talking like Ragut, I'll have report you if you keep talking like that to every person that wants to come into the city." He slapped the shoulder of Ragut in a friendly way.

"Sorry 'bout that, friends. You can go on through."

The gates were opened and Zelda and Link walked on through. They were immediately meet by the sight of several tall apartment complexes that were in fair condition. The street was made of rough cobblestone. They continued walking until they reached what seemed to be the city square. The snow was falling more heavily and had no problem sticking to the already chilled ground. The square large enough to hold at least a thousand people. It was lit by a few torches in braziers mounted on several pillars scattered across the square. A few people were loitering around.

Zelda laid her head on Link's shoulder, causing him to stiffen.

That spent several minutes admiring the snow as it fell, despite the occasional blacken clump of snowflakes that were carrying the high blown debris that was currently residing in the upper atmosphere of Hyrule by the nuclear weapons that went off a decade ago.

Zelda sighed, content. Link, on the other hand, had the majority of his attention focused on Zelda pressing up against his side and how nice it felt...

He caught himself.

_No!_, he thought, _she's a friend and that's it_! He desperately looked for a reason to part from Zelda, who was still admiring the square.

Finally, he came upon a solution.

Pushing he away gently, he said, "We should find a place to sleep tonight"

Zelda beamed at him, "Lead on, then"

Luckily for them, a small inn was located in the square. After finding it, they entered and went up to a small bar where a dark skinned woman was cleaning a drinking glass.

"Hello there. Anything I can do for you?"

Zelda stepped forward, giving the woman a small smile before asking, "Do you have two rooms we can rent for the night?"

The woman put on a large smile, "Of course I do! That'll be fifty rupees for both rooms."

"Um... Rupees?", Zelda asked, confused. She hadn't touch anything like currency for ten years and she definitely didn't have any on her.

"Allow me", Link said, gently pushing Zelda to the side and giving the woman the proper amount of money.

"Thank you. Allow me to show you guys to your rooms." The woman picked up a lantern and gesturing for the two to follow her.

As they walked behind her, Zelda asked, "Where did you get the money?"

"Rauru", Link answered simply.

They arrived at their rooms, where the woman bade them good night.

Just as Link was about to open the door to his room, Zelda tapped he shoulder, "Link?"

He turned to her and said, "Yeah?"

What happened next caught Link completely off guard. She leaned over and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek and whispered into his ear, "Thank you for letting me come again, good night."

On that note, she turned and entered her room, leaving a slightly stunned Link Gaiden to enter his room in a daze and fall asleep with his cheek still tingling.


	14. The Temple of Light

The next day...

Link and Zelda had woken up in mid-morning. After getting breakfast via the woman ,who turned out to be named Telma, and eating out in the square, which was now full of activity ranging from vendors to street performers, Link had decided that if Zelda was serious about coming with him, she needed to be properly equiped. They had spent the entire morning buying stuff for Zelda.

By noon, they had gotten a bow with a quiver of arrows, a hunting rifle, a revolver, and sturdier clothing, all picked out by the blonde woman.

"You do _know_ how to use this stuff right?", Link asked.

"Psssh, yeah", Zelda said, "I got top score in a school competition with a bow and arrows, and you just point and pull with the guns."

Link sighed. "Zelda, this bow is completely different to whatever plastic piece of crap you using in grade school, and saying that using gun is just pointing and pulling is like saying reading is just looking at a bunch of words"

"Uh, Link? Reading is looking at a bunch of words."

"No it's not. A baby could look at a book and he wouldn't understand it, but an experienced reader could look at a book and an entire world will come into being in his mind.", Link argued.

Zelda giggled. "Were you a geek in school?"

Link frowned at her.

"Why?"

"Because you just went all 'knowledgeable' on me"

Link stared at her before saying, "First of all, everyone should know the difference between just looking at a book to _looking_ at a book", he bent down to pick up Zelda new weapons and began walking down the street.

"And yes, I was what one could consider to be a geek in school."

It took awhile to find a place for Link and Zelda to test out the weapons, but eventually they found a public shooting range in the bowels of a weapon smith shop. It wasn't anything special, just some targets placed at the end of an empty room, but it was enough to suit their needs.

Zelda proved to Link her mastery of the bow shortly after. She also turned out to be surprisingly capable with the revolver. The only thing she had trouble with was the hunting rifle.

"Stop shaking so much", Link ordered.

"I not shaking, and it's not my fault. Whenever I try to hold something like this I can't keep still.", Zelda argued.

Link sighed and out his hand.

"Give it here."

Zelda hesitated for a few seconds before handing the rifle over. Link then proceeded to swiftly aim and shoot the target directly in the bulls-eye. He the banded back to her.

"We're going to stay here until you can shoot like that."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Several hours later, Link and a somewhat grumpy Zelda were heading back to the inn they stayed in to rent the rooms for another night.

Link looked at the now scowling Zelda.

"Why so grumpy?", he asked.

Zelda glared at him before sighing, "because I can't shoot like you"

Link stared at her a few seconds before bursting out laughing.

"What?", Zelda asked indignantly.

After his laughs subsided, Link grinned at her, "You don't realized how stupid you just sounded."

Zelda glared.

"Oh really? Exactly how stupid was it?"

"Like a two year-old complaining that her brother has a penis and she doesn't"

Zelda closed her eyes and breathed out slowly.

"That... was the most disgusting metaphor I ever heard."

Link's grin widened.

"Oh Zelda, my dear friend, I can come up with much, much worse than that"

Zelda covered her ears.

"Okay, stop, please. Let's just go to the inn, and go to sleep."

Link shrugged. "Alright then, let's go"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

After waking up, the two ate breakfast and geared up. They were going to the real reason for coming to Turboin, the Temple of Light.

Two thousand years ago, when Hyrule's governments were either tyrannies or monarchies, the Goddesses had appeared to the each leader of the eight primary races of Hyrule, the Hylians, the Gerudo, the Shiekah, the Gorons, the Kokiri, the Zora, and the Twili.

The goddesses had proclaimed that eight temples were to be constructed in honor for them. The eight leaders of the races, also known as the Grand Eight, became some of the most celebrated rulers in Hylrulian history. They were Zarna, the Cunning of the Twili; Sahia, the Kind of the Kokiri; Runo, the Strange of the Zora; Gorodokin, the Mightiest of the Gorons; Nadrat, Warrior Queen of the Gerudo; Intora, Shiekah Warlord; Kontook the Warm of the Anouki and finally Queen Zelda XVIII, the current Zelda's namesake, of the Hylians.

After the construction of the temples were completed, it was said that the Goddesses descended and hid eight great treasures in the bowels of temple, while appointing a powerful guardian to protect it. After this, the Goddesses ascended to the heavens, leaving a warning to the Grand Eight of Hyrule...

_Times of darkness lay ahead_

_Where Hyrule's fate hangs by a thread_

_When the veins of your descendants run black_

_Only the chosen one can lead the fight back_

This message was one of the most controversial of many reported messages from the Goddesses. No one had known what to make of the prophecy, that is, until the outbreak. It was obvious that the words of the Goddesses were referring to the Black Blood disease.

The reason this is important is because the eight temples were no doubt created for when the outbreak happened, and Link was willing to bet that if he could get what ever treasure that was within the temples would lead him to the Triforce.

So now the were trekking to the Hylian constructed Temple of Light. Zelda had been questioning Telma for it's location while they had eaten breakfast.

As it turned out, the temple was on Mount Kelamor, named after a great warrior who myths told that he killed an entire army with his bare hands. The temple was located on the summit of Kelamor, and unfortunately, Kelamor happened to be the largest, most rugged mountain in the mountain range that Turboin was nestled in.

For the umpteenth time, Zelda nearly slipped off the steep slope that the two were attempting to climb. To make matters worse, a snow storm was rolling in, making it harder to see than it already was.

After what seemed like days, the duo finally climbed over a ledge that was jutting out and found themselves staring at an ornate series of arches that seemingly led to the summit.

As they followed their new route, the snow storm turned into a full blown blizzard. Zelda shivered and Link heard her mutter, "I don't like this..."

Link cocked an eyebrow.

"Really. Guess what Zel? I don't like it anymore than you do."

Zelda rubbed her arms, wearing a disturbed look on her face.

"It's not that. It's just that place feels... Well it feels evil."

"Zel, this feels like a regular mountain top to me. I think the cold is messing with your head.", Link said

"No... It's not the cold... I-I don't know how to explain it... But something nasty up ahead, and we should keep our eyes open...", Zelda looked around nervously.

Link shrugged and the two walked in silence.

After half an hour of walking and Zelda getting increasingly more disturbed, a large passage way appeared out of the whiteness of the blizzard. Above the passage way was a flat rock with Ancient Hylian craved into it.

_€ßæüzžæ£¥ _

Link stepped through the threshold Immedialty. Zelda, on the other hand, hesitated. When she did step into the passage way, her legs gave out and Link was forced to catch her before she fell on the jagged rock that was the passageway's floor. She quickly righted herself while Link looked at her with concern.

"Are you all right?", Link asked.

Zelda turned to him, her voice an octave higher the usual, and answered, "No. No, no, I'm not all right. Something is down there, and it's evil, and it wants to kill us!", by now, Zelda had panicky, crazy look to her face and continued to rattle on how something was going to kill them. Link grabbed both her shoulders and shook her gently.

"Zelda, calm down.", she looked into his eyes, fear plain in sight.

"Listen, if something is disturbing you this badly, then you can stay here and I'll keep going."

Zelda shook her head rapidly and said, "Nonononono! That's what it wants, to divide us, so it can kill us! I need to go with you!"

Link backed up a bit. Zelda's crazed look had returned.

"Okay, if that's what you want..."

He turned and led Zelda through the passageway until after a few yards, it opened up to a small, intricately designed room that was covered in Ancient Hylian.

Zelda went into the middle of the room and looked around fearfully. Link, on the other hand, began examining the Ancient Hylian scrawled across the walls.

After an hour of Link poking around and cursing when he tripped over Zelda outstretched foot, the back of his left hand accidentally brushed against the symbol that looked like |\()/|.

Instantly, a stone slab fell down, blocking the way out, causing the already freaking out Zelda to let out a scream.

Things only got worse from there.

Two red pig-like creatures dropped down from the ceiling, both armed with rough swords. They hit the ground running and split up, separately charging at Link and Zelda.

Zelda, who had gone alarming pale, whipped out her revolver, aiming and then pulling the trigger.

All the gun did was _click_.

Zelda pulled the trigger several more times before jumping out of the way of the pig thing.

"I-It's not working!", Zelda cried in a shrill voice.

Link dodged the second pig and pulled out his handgun and tried to shoot it.

Nothing.

The same result with his carbine and Zelda rifle.

The two passed close to each other while dodging their separate enemies. As they passed each other, Link heard Zelda rambling under her breath, and he realized just how close his friend was to losing it completely.

He had to end this fight. _Now._

Reaching for the sheathed sword on his back, Link prayed to the Goddesses that his blade hadn't magically dulled. Pulling the sword out, he quickly swiped at the income pig man who had it's own weapon raised.

The pig blocked Link's sword strike before returning it with a jab. The two, man and beast, danced around each other, swords clashing.

The creature, however, had tired itself out by the earlier charging, and was quickly out done by Link, who rammed his sword into the pig's chest savagely and ripping upwards. The creature went limp as Link yank his blade out of it, and it dissolved into a pile of purple dust, which Link quickly scattered while racing over to assist Zelda.

Zelda was one step ahead of him, however. By the time Link had disposed of his foe, she already had her dagger out and was repeatedly stabbing her enemy with it, animalistic growls coming from her throat as she did so.

The monster was already dissolving when Link approached. Zelda spun around at the sound of his footsteps, crouched in a defensive position, eyes wild and teeth bared, and her dagger posed to strike.

Link backed up quickly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Zelda! Calm down!"

She stiffened at the sound of his voice for a few seconds before her shoulders sagged and she lowered her weapon.

Before either one could speak, the passageway opened. Not the one the leads the way out, but one that led deeper into the mountain.

Zelda was staring at the opening with terror, while Link strode forward calmly.

After quietly observing the passageway, he turned to Zelda.

"Well? Come on. After all, who are we to refuse this interesting 'invitation'.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Going through the temple was absolute hell.

Zelda didn't know what was worse, the massive feeling of evil that threatened to send her over the edge of insanity that got stronger the deeper she went, or the large amounts of monsters, booby traps, and difficult puzzles that she could probably solve if she was in her right mind.

Which she wasn't.

Whatever evil resided in here was have a nasty effect on her mind. She couldn't think properly, leaving Link to solve the puzzles by himself. The only thing that she could properly help with was combat.

Basically, she turned into a rabid killing machine when it came to that. No remorse. No pity. Just death switched between dagger and arrow.

After several hours of navigating the temple and finding an excessively large key, they entered a large, dome shaped room. In the center of the room laid several pieces of a large armor suit.

Zelda froze.

She almost see the evil coming off the armor. She watched as Link strode casually forward, unaware of what Zelda was sensing.

Zelda watched in horror as Link drew closer and closer to the armor. Images of a bloody, dying Link filled her vision and she raced forward, grabbed Link's arm and began dragging him back to the entrance of the room, despite his protests.

It seemed like they would have gotten out of the room until sharpened iron bars sprang up from the floor.

She let go of Link and began banging her fist on the obstacle, vaguely aware of the words "No" and "Let me out" being screamed over and over again as the presence Of dark evil intensified greatly.

Link shook her, trying to get her to calm down, but she was in hysterics.

Until one sound caused her to stop.

Both looked over to the armor, which was now shaking.

They watched in horror as the pieces began to levitate and organize themselves.

At once, the parts snapped together and a living suit of armor was created.

One word echoed in the minds of Link and Zelda, the name given in legend of horrilbe living suits of armor that attacked on sight.

_Phantom_

Link unsheathed his blade and spoke to Zelda. She barely heard him, managing to lip read the phrase "I need your help".

Before she could respond, Link had already engaged the Phantom in combat.

She shakily took out her bow and began circling the Phantom unsure on what to do.

That is, until she saw the Phantom's back. It was a small circle of red with yellow in the center. In other terms, a target for an arrow.

She nocked an arrow, aimed, and let go.

With true aim, the arrow collided with the intended target.

The Phantom let out a wail of pain and broke off it's duel with Link to turn to Zelda.

Just as it began to stride towards Zelda, it let out another wail and turned to face Link, who had just stabbed it's weakness.

And so, the two had developed a strategy.

Zelda would shoot the weak point, causing it to turn to her, before being slashed by Link's sword.

Eventually, Link opted to leave his sword in the weak point causing the phantom to writhe in pain before freezing up and the exploding, showering scraps of it's armor all over the room.

Instantly, after the phantom's death, Zelda's mind cleared as the aura of evil dissipated. She let out a sigh of relief as Link picked up his sword from what was left of the Phantom.

He grinned at Zelda.

_Damn_, Zelda couldn't thinking, _he looks sexy when he's victoriously bloody and battered._

That was when a shining bright light filled the room. After a few seconds, it faded leaving the two of them completely healed and a floating white ball of energy in front of Link. He reached out slowly and grabbed it. When nothing happened, he opened his pack and gently placed it within.

Suddenly, before any words could spoken, a door way opened up on the floor. The two stared at each other before heading down the door.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

The new room they entered was well lit and beautiful. The walls were white and intricately designed what representations of the three Goddesses. In the center of the room, however, sat an worn stone tablet.

They approached the tablet and examined it closely. The tablet was completely in Ancient Hylian.

As Zelda continued to look at the tablet, she developed a sudden need to lay her hand the tablet.

With out waiting for her permission, her own hand shot forward and grabbed the top of of the stone.

Immediatly, her body seized up.

"Zelda..?", she heard Link ask with concern in his voice.

She wanted to reassure him, but her body wouldn't obey her thought.

Her mouth began to move against her will.

_"Those who wish to continue the fight"_

_"Must head north, to the ones who love ice"_

_"But be warned, for failure comes with the ultimate price"_

Almost immediately, her body came back under her control, and she tried to clear her head.

"W-What was t-that about?", she asked, her mind still off balance.

Link gave her a grim look.

"Directions"


	15. Naked Boobies

It took a while for Link to explain what he meant by saying "Directions".

He explained that the only temple further north than the one they were already in was the Temple of Frost. The reason he was so grim about it was because before the outbreak, the temple had been deep in the original Northern Arctic Circle. It had already been difficult to get to it, But due to the massive amount of dust thrown into the atmosphere by Deadly Rain, which blocked out a large amount of sunlight, thus cooling the surface of Hyrule drastically, which in turn quadrupled the size of the polar icecaps.

Now, it used to really cold in artics, but now... Link didn't want to think about what happen to a person that tried to brave those subzero temperatures unprepared. Unfortunately, he and Zelda would have to try.

By now, after navigating back out of the temple and down the mountian side, they were back in Turboin, walking towards the square.

The crowd was giving them wide berth. The two's clothing had been ripped and torn in several spots and they were covered with dirt and grime with the occasional splash of blood.

Arriving back at the inn, Telma nearly had a heart attack due to the condition they were in. After fussing over them and giving two rooms to stay in for free, no doudt due to the soft spot she had developed for Zelda, she demanded that they give her their clothing so she could clean and fix them into something presentable.

Long story short, they had both gone to sleep in the nude.

At breakfast, Link kept thanking the Goddesses over and over again for Zelda and him not sharing the same room.

The strange thing was when Zelda saw him after Telma returned their clothing, she looked away, her face red enough to make a cherry jealous.

Shortly after breakfast, Link detailed what they would need to get in order to make it to the Temple of Frost.

Using a scrap of paper, he wrote down a list of supplies to buy.

_1. Vehicle_

_2. warm clothes_

_3. Lots of food_

_4. Medicine_

Zelda looked the list over before handing it back with a smile.

"Seems simple enough.", she said.

Link let out a small at her approval.

"Great, now with ones do you want to go get? Personally, I want to try and get us something to ride in and food, but if-"

Link was silenced when Zelda pressed her index finger against his lips in a shushing gesture.

"Link... What do you mean 'Which ones do I want to go get'?"

Link found it very to hard concentrate on her question due to the fact that her finger was still pressed lightly on his lips.

"Uhhhhh..."

Zelda gave a concerned look towards him because of his response. Fortunately for Link, she moved her finger away, allowing him to form a coherent sentence.

"I-I mean, I thought if we split up to get the stuff we need, that we would finish faster."

Zelda look of concern evaporated into something more akin to _are you fucking kidding_ _me_. This left Link at a lost because he had no idea why Zelda was giving him this look until she said, "Link. Why do you want to split up to get supplies?"

"Uh, because it's faster...",he said tentatively.

Zelda give him the look for another few seconds before letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Okay, how about this, we go and get everything together?"

Link shifted uncomfortably.

"Um... If that's what you want..."

"I do."

"Uh... Then I don't see a problem..."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Link and Zelda were walking around the square. For the past several hours, they had been gathering as much of the supplies they need as possible.

The only thing left was for them to get some sort of vehicle. For awhile now, they had been asking locals if there was a place to buy a car or a truck of some sort.

They had zero luck until one person pointed them to a traveling caravan of merchants.

Apparently, they had vehicles.

So now, they stood in front of where the caravan had set up, and in front of them sat three vehicles.

Vehicle number one was a civilian car. Number two was a tow truck. But number three Link recognized it to be a military HSV-12 "Trawler".

The Trawler was in good condition and was covered in armor plating. Link noted that the armor would be useful especially against raiders. Instead of two back wheels, the Trawler had two heavy-duty caterpillar tracks. On the top of it was a hatch with an unloaded machine gun mounted next to it.

Link nodded toward the Trawler.

"That one, Zel, that's the one we need."

Zelda examined the Trawler for a few seconds before nodding.

Then she thrusted the stuff she was carrying into Link's already filled arms before walking toward one merchants while calling back to Link , "I'll take care of it."

As her back retreated, Link began searching for a place to sit. After several minutes, he managed to secure a bench on the other side of the square and unloaded all their stuff onto it.

He turned back to see Zelda, back facing him, in the middle of a heated argument. He was too far away to make out what his friend and the merchant were saying, but it wasn't too hard to guess, considering both gestured to the Trawler lividly.

Finally, Zelda Seemed to say something along the lines of 'I just want the truck, I'll do whatever you want'. Instantly, a mischievous smiled overtook the merchant. He thought for a few seconds before beckoning Zelda closer, and whispering something into her ear.

Link thought he saw her blanch.

She pulled away and seemed to ask for confirmation of what the man had whispered.

The man nodded smugly.

She then quickly darted her head from side to side, as if checking if people were watching.

Then she did something that caught Link completely off guard.

Her hand went behind her back, snaked up her pink, long sleeved shirt and fiddle with something for a second.

Then she yanked something out from under her shirt and stuffed whatever it was roughly into her pocket.

It took Link a few seconds to realized that she had just stuffed her bra into her pocket.

Now she seemed to be pleading with the merchant. However, when he simply shook his head.

Zelda's shoulder's sagged slightly in defeat. Then she did something that completely threw Link's brain into w_hat-the-fuck?! _mode. She had lifted up the front of her shirt, showing the merchant her fully exposed breasts.

When Link's mind put itself back together, he found himself disappointed that her back was facing him.

For about half a minute, she flashed the merchant. When she finally recovered her breasts, Link could see that elongated ears, and probably along with the rest of her face, was a very bright crimson.

The merchant, smiling gleefully, tucked several small items into her hand before shooing her away. She turned and began to walk briskly back towards Link.

By the time Zelda reached him, her blush had subsided to a pink tinge of her cheeks that could possibly be mistaken for a normal reaction to the cold winds of Turboin.

Link, however, knew better.

As she approached, Zelda made an attempt to smile at Link, but it looked like more of a grimace than a smile.

"Hey. I got us the truck, you know, so maybe..."

She faltered when Link's eyebrow raised knowingly.

She stopped.

"Y-You saw that... Didn't you?", she asked, her blush returning to conquer her face with reinforcements.

Link nodded.

"Yeah, and so did half the square", Link said, referring to the men he saw ogling at Zelda while she... well, you know.

Zelda groaned, flopping herself onto the bench before covering her face with her hands with embarrassment.

Link sat down next her.

"Sooooo...", he began uncertainly when Zelda's hand shot out and dropped a pair keys and several pod-like devices into his lap.

The keys, no doubt, were for the Trawler. Link recognized the pods to be rechargeable energy cells, probably for powering the Trawler.

While he was examining the energy cells, he began to hear small sobs and realized that Zelda had began to cry.

"Zelda... what's the matter?", Link asked, concerned for the welfare of his closest friend.

Zelda sobbed a bit more before startling Link by bursting out, " I'M A IDIOT!"

"What are-", Link tried to ask before Zelda cut him off.

"I mean, what was I thinking!? Showing off my-my-my boobs to some guy for a car! What am I!? A slut?!", Zelda fumed.

"Uh, then why did you do it, Zel? If you called me over, you might have not needed to-ah- show your, um, breasts."

Zelda froze in mid-rant at Link's words before breaking down into sobs again. Link watched curiously for a few moments before tentatively wrapping his arms around Zelda, bringing her into a comforting hug. After a minute Zelda began speak.

"I did for you", she said in between sobs.

"...What?"

Zelda buried her face into the crook of Link's arm, sobbing slightly, before saying, "For you. I-I wanted to prove to you that I c-can h-help." She burrowsd her face deeper into the crook of his arm. "But I'm not. I'm just a stupid girl who acted like a stupid slut. I can't do anything..."

"Zelda...", Link tried to intervene.

Zelda suddenly looked up at him, her eyes overflowing with tears, and said, "You were right, I should've gone back to Ordon. I'm useless. I have no skills, almost went off the deep end in that temple, and I went around showing my tits." She buried her face back into her sleeve. "I'm a stupid, ugly, slutty, useless, piece of shit."

"Zel-"

"And the only reason I came was because I-I really, really, really care a lot about you", she continued, her sobs gaining power, "A-and I really w-wanted to h-help you, no m-matter how stupid your Triforce quest thing is.

"ZELDA!", Link said forcefully, shaking her slightly, which caused her to look.

"Now let's get a few things straight", he growled, "You are _not_ stupid, you're one of the smartest people I know. You're not ugly either, as a matter of fact, you're the most beautiful person I've seen in the entire last ten years. You're not a slut and most definitely not a piece of shit. You've done more than you give yourself credit. You helped me defeat that Phantom, even if you weren't exaclty in your right mind. You befriended Telma and got us free rooms, even if just for one night, along with breakfast. You know how to shoot a bow better than me, and with some practice, you'll make an excellent markswoman. There is nobody I rather have traveling with me, watching my back, being a better friend, than _you_, Zelda. Besides, we now have transportation thanks to you even if the way you got was, eh, _unorthodox_."

Zelda looked up at him gratefully.

"Do-Do you really mean that?", she asked.

"Of course I do", Link answered, an unfamilar feeling stirring in chest as he looked into her eyes.

"Thank you", she mummered, nuzzling him.

They stay like that for the next few hours, Zelda resting in Link's arms, him rubbing her sides comfortingly, until she fell asleep.

Link looked down at her golden hair, relishing in the fact that everthing he said, every little bit of praise, that he told he was completely and utterly true.

And again, that unfamliar feeling stirred deep where his heart was.


	16. Memories

Link awoke due to Zelda shaking him.

Currently, they were on their way north, using the newly aquired Trawler, towards the Temple of Frost. Zelda looked at him, dark bags under her eyes, and said, "Link, could you drive now? I feel like I'm about to collapse."

Link obliged, and, after a minute of awkward movement to switch seats, Link had his hands on the steering wheel of their vehicle, while Zelda curled up on his former seat, falling asleep quickly.

Up until then, she had been reluctant to reliquish the steering wheel, having too much fun driving to let Link have a try.

Link didn't mind though. After that breast incident, Zelda had fallen into a minor depression, and Link occassionally heard mutter her breath about her being a 'slut'.

Zelda definitly needed something to get her mind off that unfortunate incident. Driving a high powered, armored, military-grade vehicle in a post-apocalyptic wasteland seemed to be doing the trick.

However, they hadn't been able to get under way as soon as they wished because the perverted merchant hadn't given them a fully charged fuel supply for the Trawler.

Of course, if they hadn't waited a day ay Turboin fueling, a certain event might have not have happened...

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

_Link checked the power meter on energy cell, hoping for a significant increase of stored power. unfortunately, the energy cell couldn't recharge auickly due to it gaining solar energy from the sun, and the sun in question had most of it's light being blocked by the heavy clouds covering the planet. Link estimated that it would take a good twenty-four hours before the cell was fully charged._

_So now, he sat on the hood of the newly aquired Trawler, impatiently checking the energy cell. Zelda, on the other hand, was laying on the roof of the vehicle, lost in thought. _

_After about an hour, in which Link was growing increasingly frustrated about the recharge rate of the cell, Zelda shot up, exclaiming "I got it!"_

_Link stared at her, confused._

_"You got what, a way to make this piece of junk", he gestured at the energy cell before continuing, "recharge faster?"_

_She acted like she didn't hear him._

_"You see all these... These resources that Turboin and Ordon have?"_

_Link nodded his head slowly._

_ "Uh... Yeah. What are you getting at?"_

_Zelda gave a confident smile while saying, "I found a way to rebuild civilization that is waaaay more stable than your little Triforce quest thing"_

_As Link openned his mouth to respond, glaring at her indignantly, she quickly amended. "No offense, of course."_

_She continued with a throughly disgruntled Link listening._

_"You see Link, Ordon and Turboin have a lot of... Well, everything. And I think that the best to rebuild and secure ourselves is by joining every single little scrap of civilization together into an alliance where resources will be shared and everyone will help each other!"_

_Link sighed. "Tsk,tsk, tsk", shaking his head, "Zel, you do not realize how naïve you sound."_

_"Oh yeah?", Zelda shot back angrily, "Well I'll show you!"_

_She tore down the street, shoving her way through the crowd of people._

_Link rubbed his temples for a few seconds in exasperation, before he shot the slowly charging energy cell another dirty look, and then following after the young woman. _

_After fighting his way through the populace of Turboins, he found an old lady giving Zelda directions. Before Link could catch to her, she sprang into a brisk jog; she was moving towards the center of Turboin._

_An irritated Link attempted to follow her but was cut off by a large group of commuters. When he got around the group, he saw Zelda's golden hair disappearing around the corner._

_After about an hour of trying to catch up with Zelda, fighting his way through Turboinians and losing her twice before catching sight of her again, he arrived in a plaza dominated by a fenced of mansion in the middle._

_The beautiful young lady that he had been trying to get to was currently arguing with a pairs of guards that were watching over the gate to the mansion._

_As Link approached he heard exactly what the argument was about._

_"It's important!", Zelda had growled, stamping her foot on the ground._

_"Look lady, I don't care if the earth openned and swallowed this entire city, you ain't gettin' in unless you've got an appointment with the gov'nor.", one of the guards said._

_Link saw that Zelda was close to blowing her top at the guards no doubt repeated refusal. Link began to wonder how long she had been asking to be admitted to the compound when a stringy old man wearing butler clothing approached the gate from the inside._

_All four turned their attention to the butler as he spoke. "Ah-hem, the master wishes to speak to the young lady, guardmen, so let her pass."_

_The guards looked at each other before parting and unlocking the gates. The butler beckoned Zelda to follow him and she began to walk inside with Link attempting to follow her._

_when the butler saw him, he said, "Oh, no. Good you my dear... Well, _sir_. Only the female."_

_Zelda turned, realizing Link was there. "Oh... Link...", she looked down, blushing for some reason. "Um, you should go back to the Trawler, I-I'll meet there."_

_With that, she turned and followed the butler into the compound, leaving behind a confused Link._

_He returned to the Trawler to find the energy cell almost completely charged. After hours of waiting, he dozed off at some point only to be awaken by a cheerful Zelda who pulled him into a tight hug._

_"Whasgoinon", a groggy Link slurred sleepily._

_"He liked it!", Zelda began excitedly. "The governor of Turboin liked my idea! He said if I could get more people behind my alliance, he'll definitely join!"_

_In her overjoyed state, she grabbed Link by his arms and kissed him full on the lips for two seconds before breaking away to dance around chanting "He liked my idea, he liked my idea!" leaving a dazed, light-headed, flushed Link to wonder if he was dreaming._

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Link looked back at the now sleeping Zelda, the strange feeling that kept manifesting itself whenever he looked at his friend.

Link shook himself thinking, _That kiss meant nothing... She was just drunk on happiness..._

He found himself wishing that it_ did _mean something.

Unbeknownst to Zelda, Link had filed that small kiss into his "happy" memories, memories he deemed uplifting that happened in the last ten years.

Link sighed.

_What is this woman doing to me... _

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

One week and four days later, the Trawler pulled onto a snowy plateau, only a few yards from where the Temple of Frost was supposed to be. What Link and Zelda didn't expect was there to be several light blue, teepee-like structures to surround the entrance of the temple.

As they climbed out of the Trawler, Zelda doubled over, clutching her head in pain.

"Argh!"

Link raced over to her side. "What is it? Are you all right?", he asked, worry etched in his face.

Zelda straightened herself up, shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

"I-It's like the first temple... Something down there is trying to mess with my head... But... It's not as bad as before" , seeing Link give her a somewhat confused look, she explained by saying, " I can still think straight."

Suddenly, she stiffened, clutched Link's arm in fear and pointed over his shoulder, asking, "W-w-what is t-that?"

Dark shapes emerged from the teepees, walking, no wait, _waddling_ their ways towards the two.

Link gripped his handgun as the shapes grew closer and closer. However, when he saw what exactly was the shapes, he was in shock.

Waddling towards them was some weird cross between a deer and a penguin.

One sporting a great white beard, and wore purple clothes came forward and extended it's, well, flipper.

"Welcome traveler dudes, I'm the boss guy of the Anouki."


End file.
